The Wolf and the Stag
by punkisded
Summary: Modern Au in which Arya Stark falls in love with Gendry but can't do anything about it since she has to date Tommen Baratheon in order to save the Starks company.
1. Chapter 1

Arya Stark awoke with a loud bang on her door. She grunted and turned but refused to open her eyes. Another loud knock prevented her from going back to sleep. With a sour look on her face Arya decided to get up.

"Shit, can you stop that!" She bellowed in frustration

"Arya, father wants to speak with you" Her older sister Sansa replied behind the door

Arya grunted again, displeased and annoyed. She hated being awoke on Sundays. They were her days. The days she loved so much.

"Tell father he can wait!" Arya screamed, taking her sweet time to get off from bed

"This is serious Arya, he has gathered the family"

The whole family? Arya thought. It had to be something serious after all. After ruffling her bed hair, Arya scrambled out of bed, her barefeet hitting the cold marble floor. Nice and cold just like she liked it. She loved the feeling of coldness, just like the remanding of her family.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" She replied to her sister. After a while, she heard her sister's foot step lingering away from the door.

Arya disposed of the big white t-shirt she was wearing. A big goofy grin appeared across her face as she hugged the shirt to her. The shirt belong to Gendry. He was best friends with Jon, Robb and Bran, Arya's older brothers and somehow she had become his friend as well. That was 9 years ago. She recalled that day as she went hurriedly into the bathroom. She didn't want to make her father wait on her. As she brushed her teeth she remembered back when she first met Gendry. She was 9 years of age and her brothers were fourteen. At that time they had started high school at Kings Landing and met Gendry Waters. One night Gendry slept over at her house and they've been friends ever since.

Now Arya was 17, almost 18 and he was 22. Over the years, the platonic feeling transitioned into more serious feelings. At first Arya denied it, but on her 15 birthday she realized she couldn't be just friends with him when he kissed her on her cheek and gave her a rose, gently saying "Mi'lady"

But Gendry didn't know of these feelings. No one did and no one was ever going to find out. Gendry was older than her and had other girlfriends. He only saw her as a little sister, as far as she knew.

Arya pushed away the thought of Gendry, she had no idea how they got in her head in the first place but that was something that happened very often in her life now. She finished brushing her teeth and walked over to her closet and fetch out something nicer to wear to meet with her father and the rest of the Starks. Once she was dressed and ready to go, in a plain white T-shirt that also belonged to Gendry (shirts that he would often leave behind when he stayed over) and black skinny jeans. She didn't bother putting on any shoes and without any further ado she left her room and made her way into the dining room.

Her family was all seating on the big oblong table. Her father, Edd Stark sat at the top of the table, followed by her lovely mother, Catelyn Stark, her older brother Robb Stark, half-brother Jon Snow, and her older sister Sansa Stark. The seat next to her was Arya's and right next to Arya's sat Bran Stark and next to Bran sat Rickon Stark, the youngest of them all.

"Arya, you're finally here," her father said with a light smile that touched his eyes

"Hello father" Arya said in a low voice as she made her way over to her seat

"You're probably wondering why I have sent Sansa to awaken you on this fine early Sunday. I know how much you love to sleep in but I must admit what I have to tell the family involves you my dear child," Her father's word scared her a little. What could be so important that he had gathered the family here and demanded her presence as well?

"Well, what is it?" Arya asked bluntly, making her mother glare at her

"Watch your manners Arya" Her mother said in a harsh but surprisingly sweet tone

"I'm afraid to tell you all that the Stark's company is about to go bankrupt" Her father's word left everyone at the table shocked. Sansa looked like she was about to faint at any minute.

"But, this dilemma could be easily solved if we join forces with the Baratheon's"

"What do you mean, join forces?" Jon asked confused

"Stay out of this bastard!" Catelyn spit

"Quiet woman!" Ned said angrily "After speaking with Robert for a while, he told me he'll helped out the company if , if Sansa and Joffrey became a couple" Ned sighed

Robert Baratheon was the owner of The Baratheon Companies and he was also Eddard Starks oldest friend. If Arya wasn't mistaken, Robert had begged her father to get his oldest son, Joffrey to date Sansa and become a true family after all, but father had refused. He didn't like the idea of giving up Sansa as if she was free meat. But now the circumstances were others and Ned had no other choice.

"Robert is a vile man when he wants to be, he had nagged me to get you and Joffrey together for a long time, now he finally found a way to force me into it" Nedd explained. But his explanation was pointless to Sansa. She leaped out of her chair in joy and ran straight to her father and embraced him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She sang in happiness. The grin on her face was big and made her look like a fool.

"Oh lucky you" Arya rolled her eyes "I was awaken on a beautiful day to hear this load of crap"

"Young lady watch your language!" Her mother scorned again

"Father, but there needs to be another way!" Robb protested. Jon didn't want to say what he thought about the affair because he knew his step mother wouldn't appreciate his comment so he just remained silent. But Arya knew Jon wasn't pleased either. Arya hated the idea to be honest. Joffrey was a real royal pain in the ass!

"There isn't any other option. And as you can see, Sansa seems to be very happy with the idea" Nedd said, looking at his sons.

"And Arya, this wasn't the reason I sent for you today, there's something else I need to tell the family, this knews concerns you the most," He said with a grieve look on his face.

Arya was worried. What can her father possibly have to say? That he was shipping her off to the Vale because of her behavior in school? That she had to stop hanging around her brothers?

"Well, can you get to it?" She said, swallowing the lump in her throat

Sansa scrambled back to her seat, the big grin still plastered all over her face. Arya braced herself for what ever her father had to say.

"Well, Robert thought it would also be a good idea if, if" Ned Stark was at lost for words, something that had never happened before. Arya's heart was beating out of control as her father try to find the right words.

"Well, Robert thought it would also be wise if Tommen and you also dated. He's a year younger than you but I'm pretty sure you'll learn to live with that"

Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon tried their best not to laugh. Restraining the laughter only made it worst and without warning Robb's laughter filled the dining room followed by the others.

"Dad, you can't be serious, Arya would never agree to something like that!" Robb said in between laughs

"Yeah, Arya would rather die than date Tommen" Bran put in

Arya couldn't find her voice. Her dad couldn't possibly be serious, but by the look on his face, he was. Sansa sat speechless beside her while her mother tried her best not to scream at her children for being so rude. Ned looked at Arya apologetic and that's when she found it once again.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Her voice was small but audible

"In afraid you don't" her father looked at her apologetic

Robb and her other brothers all laughed again. Arya have them all murderous glares that shut them up for good.

"You're going on a double date tomorrow, with him and Sansa and Joffrey" Ned told her. By this point she was furious and everyone had realized it. Her brothers didn't laugh and her mother looked uncomfortably from Ned to her daughter.

Without a warning Arya got up from her seat and stormed off to her room. A few minutes later, Robb and Jon were knocking on her door, pleading with her to let them in.

"Come on Arya, open up!" Jon knocked

"Go away, I want to be alone," she said, tears rolling down her face.

Arya was furious! She could care less about Sansa and Joffrey dating, but her and Tommen! A guy younger than her ! She couldn't take that. She wanted to be with Gendry, not with some 16-year-old fool!

She couldn't believe she had just thought of Gendry that way. Yeah she knew long time ago that she liked him more than friends but she never wished to be with him. Mostly because in her mind she believes that gendry doesn't share the same feelings. Rubbing her watery eyes with the palm of her hand, Arya got up from bed and opened the door to let her brothers in. She didn't want to think of gendry, she didn't want to feel needy of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya had laid on her bed for the rest of the day. She didn't feel like getting up from her bed and facing people, she was too angry at the fact that she had to date Tommen. She barely knew anything about him and she didn't want to. She liked the hi and bye relationship she shared with him and wanted to keep it at that.

The more she thought about Tommen and this whole mess of a situation, the more she thought of Gendry. She kept wondering how it would have been like if she had to date Gendry instead of Tommen. After all, he was Robert's Baratheon's half son.

Arya knew for a fact that if she had to date Gendry instead of Tommen she would be the happiest girl in all of Westeros. The feeling she had for him overwhelmed her and made her feel like a stupid silly girl. When Arya was little, she laughed at her sister for having crushes and talking about boys. Arya even swore to never like guys. But that all change when she turned 13. Gendry was 18 at the time and was dating a very hot girl. Arya couldn't help but feel jealous as she saw Gendry and the girl act all lovey dovey when she hung out with Gendry and her brothers. It bothered her to the point where she stopped hanging out with him until he finally broke up with her.

But Gendry would never like her back and that made her mad and sad and she wanted to find a way to get rid of the feeling but no matter what she did, she couldn't. She always ended up wanting him more. There was no point in her imagining Gendry being her boyfriend instead of Tommen if Gendry didn't even feel the same about her. And why would he? She was shorter than him and was not even considered pretty by the guys in her school. Her hair was a plain brown and cut short and her boobs were barely a B cup. There was just no point in fantasizing about something that would never happen.

She grumpily rolled over to the side, her face facing the window in her room. The sun was beginning to set and her stomach began to grumble. She hadn't eaten anything since her brothers had forced her to eat breakfast in the morning. She had been planning on staying in bed all day, but her stomach had other plans.

With a sigh, she lazily got up and made her way to the bathroom. The reflection on the mirror wasn't a pleasant one. Her hair was a mess and the white shirt she had worn was all wrinkly. She splashed cold water on her face, awakening her up at once.

"What's going to happen to me?" She wondered to herself. She was scared of dating Tommen. Not because he would hurt her, but because he would be her first boyfriend and she really didn't want that.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Arya made her way to her room where she fish out a pair of Pj pants from her drawer and put them on. She had discarded her black skinny jeans as soon as her brothers had left her alone in her room hours ago. After brushing her hair, she walked out of the room, hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone.

Arya's hope were quickly brought down when she bumped into someone's chest. To her surprise, there stood Gendry in a black muscle T-shirt. His biceps were huge and Arya wish she could touch them and be held in those arms.

Gendry wore a grin on his face and his blue eyes pierced her grey eyes.

"Just the girl I was looking for" Those words made Arya's heart race

"Why were you looking for me?" She tried to sound nonchalant but her voice failed her a little. She hated being so close to him, especially when his arms were exposed. _Damn you Gendry and your chiseled body! _

"Because, I heard you have a date coming up and I wanted to give you some tips" he winked. Arya felt her face grow hot and she wanted to run away from Gendry. That stupid boy didn't know what he was saying.

"Shut up!" Arya said, pushing him out of the way. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk about Tommen with Gendry!

"Come on now, I was joking" He said gently pulling her to him. Arya tried to wiggle out of his grip but her efforts were futile.

"You're stupid, you know that don't you!" She said annoyingly

`"And you're hot-headed" he said with a laugh

Arya rolled her eyes and tried to escape his grip. "Can you please let me go? I'm starving"

"Alright alright." He said finally letting go. Arya walked away from him and he followed behind.

"The reason why I came up was to get you. I was thinking of going to the movies tonight" He explained as they walked down the stairs.

"Why don't you ask one of my brothers to go with you? or Theon?" Arya asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She would love to go to the movies with him, especially if her brothers weren't going. Even though she knew nothing would happen, she still loved hanging out with him without the extra people.

"Well, all of them are busy. Jon is hanging out with Ygritte, Robb is working, Bran is nowhere to be found, probably climbing somewhere and Theon, well the last thing I want is to hang out with Theon" He said. No one but Robb seemed to be fond of Theon.

"Am I your last resort then?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, Theon is" He joked

"Um, can I eat something first?" Arya asked

"Yeah sure. In fact I'm hungry too. Why don't you make me a sandwich?" He smiled at her as they entered the kitchen.

"What am I, your girlfriend?" The word girlfriend tumbled out of her mouth without her permission and she blushed. She hid her face in the refrigerator as she searched for something to eat.

"Of course not, you're my best mates little sister" Those words made Arya's heart sink and crash. Gendry will never see her as something more than that. Even though it pained her horribly. She knew that she had to stop whatever she was feeling for Gendry before it got out of hands. Maybe dating Tommen wouldn't be a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all who have read my story and seem to like it. I honestly didn't expect people to even pay attention to this, but I'm glad you guys did. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I actually wrote it out of nowhere. This chapter was supposed to be completely different but I just thought this would add a little twist to the story. I honestly hope you guys like it and don't think it's weird or lame or anything like that. **

**I would love it if you guys kept on following the story and favoring it, that would mean a lot to me :] I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (My updates would be mostly during the night since I'm super duper busy during the day)**

Arya wanted to shoot herself. She had been with Tommen for less than an hour and she was already bored out of her mind. They were at the mall, seating down in a bench next to a fountain. Tommen had no idea what to do or where to go so he decided to seat down and think. He didn't even try to make an effort to keep a conversation going which annoyed Arya a lot.

"So, do you like movies?" He asked, breaking the dreadful silence

_Duh, stupid. _She restrained herself from saying those words to him. She didn't want to be rude and offend him so instead she said "I do"

"Do you want to watch one?" he asked, a bit awkward

"Sure" she replied while picking at her nails

"Let's go then." And with that they left towards the movie theater.

This was their first date and first time hanging out so everything was awkward. Arya hated awkward things and tried to avoid them at all cost, but she couldn't avoid this one.

She grumpily dragged her feet behind Tommen towards the theater. She wished she could be somewhere else but here. Somewhere with her older brothers or even Theon. She wanted to get out of this date so badly, she was beginning to get a headache.

"You're awefully queit" Tommen said, waiting up for her to catch up to him. She had walked at a slower pace to avoid any form of interaction.

"There's nothing to say" she stated matter of factly. As soon as she said those words she regretted them though. Tommen looked hurt and uncomfortable.

"Do you hate this?" He asked suddenly as they continue to walk

"This? no, but I'm not happy about it" She said honestly.

_At least it would help me forget about Gendry _She bitterly thought

"If I'm completely honest with you, I don't like it either. I'm nervous actually. I never had a girlfriend before" He said, his cheeks reddening a little

Arya was surprised. She thought Tommen had plenty of girlfriends in the past. She had to admit, he was really cute and she was 100% sure girls would line up to be with him.

"You're joking right?" Arya asked in disbeliev

"I'm not, I've never had a girlfriend before" he shrugged "I'm happy my first girlfriend is pretty though" He remained quiet after that.

Arya didn't know how to answer so she stayed queit too. This was the first time someone besides her family had called her _pretty._ It filled her with a foreign feeling inside and she felt her cheeks grow red.

_If he compliments me like this often, then i'll forget about Gendry in no time. _She wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

The movie bored Arya even more. Tommen decided he wanted to watch a comedy movie which in her opinion completly sucked ass. She was dying to see some action movie but Tommen wouldn't listen to her option.

Through out the movie, Tommen kept on placing his arm on her shoulder and brushing her hand with his and when they got out of the theaters he grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Arya felt awkward and wanted to pull her hands away but again, she didn't want to upset him. She knew that if she acted up he would go and complain to his parents.

"It's still pretty early, want to go eat?" He asked her, disrupting her thoughts

"Huh, oh yeah that sounds good" she agreed, she was starving

"I know a great place" He smiled at her.

**Gendry's POV**

Gendry wasn't a fan of going on dates, but Margery had begged him all week to take her out to eat so he had no other choice but to agree. They had began dating a month ago but he wanted to keep it on the low, for reasons that not even he knew. But she was tired of lithe secretive relationship and nagged him to take her out. He waited for outside of her fancy house. _Rich people. _He thought. Gendry came from the bad part of King's Landing. He had lived a big part of life in a dump with his mother and when he turned 14 he found out his father was Robert Bratheon The big shot owner of The Baratheon Companies. At first Gendry was furious about that, his dad had practically abandon him and his mother for the most important part of his life and then appeared out of nowhere to offer him a _better life. _After a while, and a lot of talking, his mother convinced him that this was a chance at a better life and Gendry began to accept his father. As soon as he did that, Robert moved Gendry and his mother to the Baratheon's estate and is new life as a rich kid began. After a year his mother got tired of putting up with Cersie, Robert's new wife and moved out. Gendry had offered to move out with her but she wouldn't have any of it, so he stayed. Now she lived in a nice apartment in Braavos which was paid by his father.

"Did you wait long?" Margery's voice awoke him from his thoughts

"Just a bit" He smiled at her

"Let's go then" She said grabbing him by the arm, linking her's with his. He liked having someone by him. It had been a while since he had dated someone and missed being in a relationship.

"Where are you taking me?" She smiled up at her. She had such a pretty smile, it drove him crazy actually.

"It's a surprise" He told her. He was taking her to one of the best restaurants in Kings Landing. He knew she would love it.

"I hate surprises" She said giving him a pouty look

"You'll love this one" He grin

"When are you going to tell your friends about us?" She suddenly asked

Gendry didn't know how to reply. Even though he liked being with Margery and loved the sex she provided him, he just didn't want people to find out about them. She was too _girly _for him and he knew Jon, Robb and Bran would tease him about it. He also didn't want Arya to know for some reason. He knew how much she hated girly girls and he knew she wouldn't hang out with him if Margery was around and he enjoyed Arya's company a lot.

"Well?" She asked, placing her free hand on her hip "I'm growing old here, waiting on your answer" she teased

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea to tell them this soon" his voice was barely audible but Margery heard all of it. She yanked her hand away from him and walked ahead.

"You're a jerk, you know" She said turning around. She looked really upset which was the last thing Gendry wanted

"Babe, you know I like you, I like you lots. I just, I just want to take things slow. I don't want to tell them I'm in a relationship now, then have you break up with me in a month" His words calmed seemed to calm her down since she stopped walking away from him and turned her whole body to face him.

"Do you really like me lots?" She asked shyly

He couldn't help but smile and run up to her. He embraced her in a tight hug and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ye, I do. Don't worry babe, I'll tell them soon enough" He said placing her back on the ground.

"You better tell them soon" She said, placing her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. "And I won't be breaking up with you anytime soon"

Gendry wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

An hour later, Gendry and Margery arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was called **The five kings** and the food there was delicious. He held Margery's hand proudly, knowing that none of his friends would be at this part of Kings Landing, especially at 7 P.M on a saturday. They were probably out partying.

"The food better be good or you're going to have to make me something" Margery's voice was stern but her face was adorned by her signature smirk.

"I'd be honor to cook for you, Mi'lady" Gendry smiled

"The bull turned into a gentleman, I'm so surprise" Margery joked as they entered the restaurant

A young waitress brought them to their table which was outside in the patio. They had the perfect view of the setting sun and surprisignly, they also had a clear view of Arya and Tommen.

Gendry's heart began beating fast and he began to feel uncomfortable. _Why in the world was she here? Out of all places? Why here? Why today?_ Gendry asked himself. He wished somehow Arya wouldn't see him but he knew that was imposible since she was seating right infront of him, her face, facing him. At the moment she was looking down at her nails, distracted by them and not by her date who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew it wouldn't be long until Arya saw him with Margery and that made him nervous.

"Is there something wrong babe?" Margery's voice made him jump a little "Why are you so jumpy?" She questioned. A worried look taking over her face

"Nothing, nothing. Is there another place we could seat?" Gendry asked the waitress

"But I like it here" Margery pouted

Gendry didn't know what to do. He wanted to please Margery, but he didn't want Arya to find out about them. With a sigh, he decided to stay out and take his seat. Praying to the seven gods that for some magical reason Arya wouldn't see him.

His prayers were futile though. as soon as the waitress left, Gendry felt a pair of grey eyes staring at him. He looked discretely at Arya who held a hurt expression on her face. Margery decided to seat next to him instead of seating opposite from him and had laid her head on his shoulder as they waited for the food. Arya saw the way Margery played with Gendry's fingers and if he wasn't mistaken, he even thought he saw Arya's eyes begin to water.

He felt like shit. For some reason he wanted to push Margery away from him and go and hug Arya, his oldest girl friend. To explain to her what was going on. But he knew better not to. He averted his eyes from her and tried to distract himself. Margery seemed oblivious to everything that was going on.

As much as Gendry wanted to keep his eyes off from Arya, he just couldn't. He found himself looking at her now and then, but she stopped looking at him a long time ago. He secretly wished she would look so that he could apologies with his eyes, but she never did. Instead, she seemed to be more interested in Tommen suddenly.

"Look at that cute couple over there" Margery smiled "So young and full of love" She sounded exited

Gendry remained quiet, only shrugging his shoulder.

"Do we look as cute as they do?" She asked, taking a bite from her food

Gendry looked over at them and found them laughing. He knew Arya's laugh wasn't genuine though. He knew her real laugh and that just wasn't it. All of a sudden Arya's grey eyes were staring at him again for the second time. Her smile wiped away from her face and she looked down at her nails again. Gendry saw Tommen, his younger brother grab Aryas hand and caressed it. He noticed how she flinched but then relaxed and looked up at Tommen.

That made Gendry angry for some unknown reason. It was a weird feeling. It was sort of like envy. _But that's stupid,_ He thought. Why would he be envious when he had Margery? He tried to push the feeling away but it just wouldn't go. The more he started the more he felt it.

"You're not hungry love?" Margery's concerned voice asked

Gendry looked over at her and nodded

"I've seem to lost my appetite" He told her. It was true

"But this food is delicious" she argued "How can you have lost your appetite?"

"I dunno, I just did" He didn't know what else to say "I'll keep eating it though" He shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Gendry took a glass of his wine to wash down the chicken which seemed to be stuck in his throat. After he was done drinking Margery surprised him by giving him a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" He said, out of breath

"For being the loveliest boyfriend ever

He couldn't help but smile. For a second he forgot about everything, even Arya and embraced Margery in a tight hug. She was perfect and lovely and he was defenently keeping her around. But does thoughts were pushed out of his head when he looked over at Arya and found her staring at him yet again. This time she seemed angry and Gendry was confused by her facial expression. Why would she be angry? He thought. He knew that he would have to explain everything to her as soon as possible, before their friendship turned into dust.

Gendry didn't even have the chance to turn around before he saw something that he wish he had never seen. Arya making out with Tommen. She practically flung herself over the table, and surprised Tommen by attacking his lips. The weird anger Gendry felt before seemed to multiply and before he knew what he was doing, he was up from his chair and pushing Arya away from Tommen. Leaving everyone that was in the patio of the restaurant, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is mainly fillers and the only exiting thing that happens is at the beginning. I have the day off today so I'll most likely post another chapter later in the day :]. **

**Gendry's POV**

He didn't know what to do next. After pulling Arya back from Tommen, he just stared at her grey eyes. She was confuse at first but then anger seemed to wash over her face. Without hesitating she yanked her hand away from Gendry's grasp and slapped him hard across the face. By this point, everyone in the restaurant was staring at them and a very confused Margery was making her way towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked "Gendry, what are you doing"

Gendry seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Arya however, was beyond furious and was now screaming at him.

"You stupid, stupid bull-headed jerk! You're the worst" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and Gendry felt like shit. His anger seemed to fade away, now he felt horrible.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" It was now Margery's turn to scream, she looked confuse and angry and uncomfortable and Gendry seemed to have forgotten all about her.

"Tell your boyfriend to explain" Arya said before storming off. Tommen, like Gendry seemed to have gone speechless. He just quietly followed Arya out of the restaurant.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot? or do I need to slap you too?" Margery's words seemed to awaken Gendry's tongue.

"I-I can explain" was all that he managed to say. He felt like he had just been caught cheating, which wasn't the case.

"Can we go back to our sits first?" He didn't like the fact that people's eyes were still on him.

"No, you're going to tell me what the fuck was that all about this instant Gendry Baratheon!" She bellowed. She was pissed.

Gendry took a deep breath and told her who Arya was, leaving out the part where he felt envious toward his younger brother kisses Arya.

"Why did she slap you though? Why did she look so hurt?" Margery didn't seem to believe the story he had just told her. She didn't believe that he had broken up the kiss just because Arya Stark was his best mates little sister.

"Because, I intervened with her affairs" Gendry said "Believe me Marge, there's nothing romantic going on between us, I just see her as a little sister as well" That was sort of true. Gendry did see Arya like a little sister, but then why had he felt envious of Tommen.

"You need to control your anger Gendry, isn't Tommen your younger brother too? This was really unnecessary. If you don't mind I'll wait in the car.

Gendry made his way to the restaurants parking lot. He hated himself for what he had just done. Not only had he embarrassed Arya, but she had also found out about him and Margery. He knew Arya wouldn't talk to him for a while and he dreaded that. He wanted to drive to her house right this instant and talk to her but he couldn't. He had to go talk to his girlfriend and make everything right. Margery was also upset and embarrassed and wouldn't forgive this so easily. Her pride was really big and Gendry feared that Margery would break up with him.

To his surprise, Margery was waiting for him with a smile when he approached his black Audi.

"I've decided to forgive you" She said as he climbed into the driver's seat "I kept on thinking about it and realized that if I was a man and saw my younger sister I would have done the same thing. Arya Stark is lucky to have someone to protect her." Her words made Gendry look away from her at the road. _I didn't do that because she is my best mates sister, I did that because I felt jealous._ Gendry said to himself, feeling horrible. WHy did he feel like that? He was still wondering and it was beginning to make his head hurt

"Are you angry with me? Why aren't you saying anything?" her words awoke his thoughts

"I'm not angry, I'm glad you're not mad at me, but I fear Arya won't be so understanding"

"She'll understand if you explain it to her, I'm sure of it.

**Arya's POV**

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" Arya angrily said as she paced back and forth in her room

"STUPID, BULL-HEADED IDIOT HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE!" She was so angry, she feared her head might explode. As soon as she returned home from her date she ran up to her room and locked herself in. No one seemed to be home at the moment and that gave Arya the perfect opportunity to thrash her room. Something she did when she felt anger. She threw things all over the place, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She couldn't shake the image of Gendry kissing that pretty girl. It was taunting her and making her even more angry. She knew Gnedry had friends that were women but she didn't know he had a girlfriend. By the way they both looked, it seemed as if they've dated for a while now. But then why hadn't he said anything to her or her brothers? Why did he hide it from her? She felt stupid and hurt. She couldn't handle the fact that Gendry was with someone else and that made her even angry. Since when did she become one of those girls? The girls who cried and cried over a guy that didn't want them back?

She felt like a huge idiot. She sat down on the floor, holding her head in her hands. _Why did he have to go and break of her kiss with Tommen? _That action had taken her and everyone else by surprise. He seemed angry when he broke them apart. He looked like he was ready to punch the shit out of Tommen. _But why? _she thought _Obviously because he sees you as a little sister" _Her subconscious sneered at her.

"This is stupid" She murmured to herself. getting up from the floor, she began cleaning up her room. After she was done she took a hot shower and before she hopped into bed, someone knocked on her door.

"Arya, can we talk?" It was her father's voice. He sounded worried

"Come in" she said, seating on her bed

"We haven't seen you all day Arya, is everything okay?" He asked sitting next to her

"everything's fine. No one was home when I arrived"

"Your mother and I were at the Baratheons with Sansa and Rickon. Tommen told us what happened and I tried to make if back over here as fast as I could" He explained to her

"What did he tell you?" Arya began to panic, she didn't want her family to know that she had slapped Gendry because they would question her about it.

"He told me that his older brother came out of nowhere and pulled you away from him" Ned seemed to blush as he said that. He wasn't too happy at the idea that his daughter had kissed someone

"At first we all thought it was Joffrey, but then he told us it was Gendry. Would you care to tell me why exactly he did that?" He asked curiously

"I don't know dad, he came out of nowhere" she explained "I think he did it because he sees me as a little sister"

"He shouldn't have done that though, I'll never forgive him for embarrassing me like that" She said, feeling the anger rise back inside of her

"Calm down, sweet child. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do that. After all, Gendry has been a really good friend to you and your brothers. He probably didn't know that you were dating his younger brother and found it weird."

Arya laughed. Of course Gendry knew about her and Tommen. He had teased her about that a week ago when he invited her to the movies!

Ned looked at Arya in confusion. "Sorry dad, but I'm pretty sure he knew. He's just a bull-headed jerk"

It had been over a week since the incident at the restaurant and Arya tried her best to avoid bumping into Gendry. Her brothers had found out about it too and weren't too pleased about Grendry reacting the way he did, even though he kept on saying that he did it because he saw her as a little sister, the Stark brothers just weren't buying it. And neither was Sansa Stark.

A day after the incident she went into Arya's room and even though Arya told her to get out she sat on her bed either way.

_"I think he likes you" Sansa said with a smirk "That's the only explanation I have"_

_"No one asked for your explanation Sansa" Arya said, turning the pages of the book she was reading.  
_

_"Well, I'll give it anyways. Jon is furious too. He thinks Gendry has the hots for you and I think so too"_

_"Can you shut up, I can't concentrate!"Arya threw the book at her sister. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Gendry liked her when she knew he didn't. "He has a girlfriend"_

_"Arya where are your manners!" Sansa screamed back, leaping out of her bed "You're so rude, and clueless too. He probably has a girlfriend to hide the fact that he likes you!"_

_Arya blushed at the thought but decided not to dwell on it. She knew Gendry. He wouldn't do such a childish thing. If he waned Arya he would have had her whether the world liked it or not._

Now, Arya sat in the garden of her house. Away from her brothers and Grendy who were watching a movie in the living room. They all seemed to have forgotten the incident and were back to acting the way they always did. But Arya couldn't. She still felt angry at him and didn't know if she would ever forgive him or not. Robb had tried to talk to her multiple times, telling her that Gendry never meant to cause a scene. But that wasn't why she was mad at Gendry and didn't want to forgive him

The reason why she was still angry was because he hid the fact that he had a girlfriend. She knew it was stupid to be angry at that, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to tell anyone about it either and just kept her feelings to herself.

Gendry had already told her brothers about Margery and even introduce her to them. They all seemed to like her and that made Arya jealous. She wasn't the jealous type. That emotion had never entered her body before and she hated it. She hated what Gendry was doing to her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when Tommen sat down on the grass next to her. His golden hair shinning in the sun.

"Hey" He said, startling her

"Oh, hey" she said, looking back down to her book. She hadn't seen Tommen after that day either. She didn't want to put up with him and his questions.

"Can we talk?" He asked, carefully taking the book Arya was reading away from her

"Aren't you already talking?" she said, not caring if she sounded rude or offended him. She didn't feel like pleasing anyone.

"I mean about what happened during our date" He said

"There's nothing to talk about" she snatched her book back from him and set it aside

"Yes there is, you were clearly upset that day. I would love to know why" he sounded worried, and that nterested Arya.

"Why do you care if I was upset or not? It's non of your concern"

"But it is! You're my girlfriend now and I care" he said. His cheeks were red, which meant he was flushing and that somehow made Arya's heart flutter a little.

"Now, tell me please. Why haven't you talked to me? Why have you ignored me for a week?" His pleading voice made Arya look up at him. He was staring at her, a worried look plastered on his pretty face.

"I didn't feel like speaking with anyone to be honest. I, I don't know, what Gendry did bothered me and that's why I stormed off" She told him, omitting the real reason she had for storming off.

"Sorry to ask this but, why did it bother you so much? All he did was push us apart" This was what Arya was trying to avoid. The question. She couldn't tell anyone why she was angry at Gendry because then they would know she liked him and she didn't want that to happen either.

"Because, he had no right to intervene" She lied

"Did you like the kiss? is that why you got so upset?" He asked, catching her off guard

"What?" She asked, that clearly wasn't why. She had even forgotten how that kiss had felt.

"The kiss, I can give you another one if you like" He said, leaning closer to her. Arya seemed to be stuck. She didn't know what to do but she knew she wanted to run away from Tommen and into her house. But before she could say anything, Tommen's lips were on hers. Kissing her softly. She wanted to push him off, and she knew she could off but she spotted Gendry, a couple of steps away from her. Anger filled her insides at the sight of him and she grabbed Tommen by the back of his head, pushing her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes, blocking Gendry out from her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just can't seem to stop writing this story! Anyways I wanted this to have been a long chapter but I decided to cut it in half since I don't want to drag it out. I'll post chapter 7 after I watch the latest GOT episode. I'm also really happy to have 6 reviews and 7 follows. Even though it's not much, it still means the world to me! Also, sorry if the grammar and spelling is a bit off in the earlier chapters, every time I check for spelling errors and grammar errors I always seem to forget some.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading my story and keeping up with it! **

**Gendry's POV:**

He felt it again, that envious feeling. He felt it rise from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. The envy slowly turning into anger and he wanted to burst. He wanted to run up to them and break them apart just like he had done at the restaurant. But he didn't. He found it in him to walk away from the scene, back to where the Stark brothers were.

He felt like he was going crazy. There was no reason for him to be acting this way. Arya was like a little sister for crying out loud! Then why was he feeling this way? This anger? where was it coming from? Why did he feel it when he saw Arya and Tommen kissing? What in the world was going on? He tried to push the view out of his mind but it was so vividly embroidered there and the more he saw the image the more angrier he felt.

"Ayo Gen, you found her?" Jon asked stepping out of the pool, his body dripping with water

"Uh, no I didn't" He lied. he didn't want to tell Jon what he just saw, he was trying very hard to forget about that.

"Weird, I could have sworn she was back there" Robb said following Jon out of the pool.

"She probably left" Gendry said

"Probably..." Jon said doubtfully "I don't know why she's being so stubborn, why she's acting this way. I know what you did was out of line but, it's been a week already. I don't know why she hasn't forgiven you yet" Jon said as he sat down next to Gendry

"I don't know either man" Gendry said, flopping down on one of the empty beach chairs, next to a sleeping Bran

"What exactly did you do to her?" Robb asked, drying his hair with his towel'

"You know already" Gendry said, he didn't want to remember that night. The night that awoken all these weird feelings.

"She's too stubborn sometimes. You too have such a nice relationship, I hate it to see it go to waste" Jon sounded concern and that worried Gendry even more. What if Arya never forgave him? What if she never spoke to him again? Arya was one of his closest friends and he just couldn't bear to lose her.

"I say, don't worry about it. She'll come around eventually. Just give her some space" Robb told him

"I guess I can do that" Gendry said as he laid back his head and closed his eyes. He forgot all about the outside world and began to think about Arya. He went back in time, back to when Arya was 9 and he was 14 and they were both carefree, running around the park, shooting each other with water guns. Those were really fun times. He missed them. He missed how close they used to be and how they used to hang out every single day. He began thinking of when everything started to change. He couldn't exactly remember when it started to happen but he was pretty sure it was after her 15 birthday. She began acting weird and a little distant and Gendry knew something was up but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin the friendship and so he left it like that. Even though they remained friends after that, he couldn't help but notice that something was different between them and now, now that he seemed to be stuck in this mess he wished that he had done something to fix that. He wanted to be close to her again and to have that friendship they once shared and to be happy and care free.

A light buzz awoke him from his memories and thoughts. He opened his eyes and let his surroundings sink in. Jon was laying next to him, eyes fixed on his phone screen, Bran was still sleeping and Robb was nowhere to be found.

Gendry removed his phone from his pocket, which was still buzzing and checked to see who was calling. It was Margery.

"Hello" Her sweet voice said as Gendry picked up the phone

"Hey" He replied back

"Where are you?" she asked. Although Gendry couldn't see her, he knew she had a smile plastered on her lips which made him smile as well

"At the Starks" He replied, looking over at Jon whose attention was still on his phone

"And what are you doing over there?" she asked

"just, stuff" he said, looking around "What are you doing?"

"Missing you" Her words made Gendry's heart skip a beat. He missed her too and dearly. Even though he had just seen her two days ago. He wanted to be with her right this instant. He knew that she would make the weird feeling disappear.

"I miss you too" He said in a hushed voice. The last thing he wanted was for Jon to start making jokes.

"There's a party tonight, at my friend's Daenerys . She's turning 21 today and told me to invite as many people as I like" She said happily. Margaery Tyrell was a sucker for parties.

"What time is this party?" He asked, he wasn't really in the mood to go out

"It starts at 8. You can invite your friends. I know your brother Joffrey is going" She told him

"Joffrey? why is he going?" He asked confused

"He's apparently good friends with Dany's twin brother Versery. He invited him" She explained

Gendry wasn't really fond of his younger brother Joffrey and the idea of being in the same room together, while alcohol was around was probably a bad Idea.

"I don't know Marg, I'm kind of tired" he told her as he paced around the pool. Jon's eyes were no longer focused on his phone but on Gendry.

"Please, please, please. I promise her I would go and I know it's going to be fun! There's going to be a lot of people there and I know Dany won't have the opportunity to spend all that time with me. Please Gen, I need you there" She pleaded

"Alright, fine I'll go" he said giving in. He smiled as she started to yell "Yes" all over and over

"Remember to tell your friends" She reminded him "I love you okay, i'll text you the directions in a few and we meet there" She said before hanging up.

"What did Margery want?" Jon asked, a smirk plastered on his face

"To invite us to a party" He said

"Yeah, I figured. So, should we start getting ready?" He asked eagerly

"What is up with you and parties. You're just like Margery" Gendry shook his head "Party animals"

"Parties are fun! You're just too bull-headed to realize" Jon joked as he got up from his seat. He walked over to Bran and gently woke him up and informed him of the plans.

"Do I have clothe here? I don't feel like going all the way home to change" Gendry said as he walked inside of the Starks home behind Jon.

"Yeah, you leave a different outfit here every week" Jon reminded him with a laugh

"No wonder I can't seem to find my clothe in my closet" Gendry smiled

"Text Robb and tell him about the party" Gendry said

"Just did, he's in my room"

It was already 7:30 by the time the Stark brothers and Gendry were all done getting ready for the party. They knew for a fact that they were going to make it to the party a bit late since it was all the way in Valyria, two towns away from Kings Landing. As soon as they were ready they got outside the house and hopped in Gendry's Audi.

"Who's this Dany chick?" Robb asked as they drove away from the Stark mansion

"Margery's old friend, I don't know much about her but I do know she's rich" Gendry told him

"Um, I never heard of her before. Why does she live all the way down in Valyria? That's so far away from here" Jon complained

"Yeah but I heard Valyrian people really know how to party" Robb said with a grin

"Well that party better be good. I turned down a good night sleep for this" Gendry sighed

"A good night sleep? Are you going soft on us Gen?" Bran joked

"Soft? You wish! I'm just tired man. It's been a long day"

"Oh yea, what exactly have you been doing? chatting it up with the babe all night?" Jon teased

"Shut up" Gendry said rolling his eyes, making the Stark brothers laugh.

**Arya's POV**

"A party? what type of party?" She asked as her sister checked herself out in the mirror

"A birthday party stupid. One of Joffrey's friend's sister is turning 21" she told a very annoyed Arya. She had tried to read her book all day but different people seemed to distract her from it

"Why am I invited?" she asked, closing her book

"because, Joffrey invited me and he also invited Tommen and of course Tommen is going to invite you" she explained as she brushed out her long hair

"Tommen hasn't said anything about a party to me" Arya told her sister

"Well, he's going to so get ready!"

"What if i don't want to go?" She said, beginning to feel annoyed

"You'll have to go, you can't leave Tommen alone at that party. He's your boyfriend!" The word boyfriend made Arya want to hurl. She wanted to put Tommen and his bloody lips all the way in the back of her mind. She still couldn't believe she had kissed him. And just to make Gendry jealous. What a stupid thing to do. She thought. Mentally slapping herself for being so dumb.

"Don't even remind me!"

"What do you mean don't remind you! he's your boyfriend and you better get used to it" Sansa said angrily

"I don;t have to get used to anything you annoying prick! now get out of my room and let me read my book" She screamed at her sister. Arya was in no mood for partying. She wanted to read her book and be by herself. She wanted to forget all about that disgusting kiss she shared with Tommen that only made her stomach turn and she clearly couldn't do that if she went with Tommen to a party.

"Arya, don't be impossible please. It'll be fun. And plus, I won't know anyone there" She complained, trying to make her sister reason

"You'll know Joffrey and Tommen if he goes!" Arya sighed

"But, what if they get distracted by something else or someone else and they leave me all by myself?"

"Then you make new friends. Listen Sansa, I've tried to finish this book all day and despite all the interruptions, I still want to finish reading it so can you please ask someone else to go" Arya said firmly making her sister roll her eyes at her

"Fine! then stay home all by yourself" Sansa said annoyed and stormed out of her sisters room

_Finally, peace and quiet. _She thought as she returned to her book. Ten seconds later, her phone buzzed, making her jump.

She felt like leaving it there and not picking it up. But the persisting caller seemed to be anxiously waiting for Arya to pick up the phone. With a very loud grunt she took the phone in her hand and checked to see who was calling.

It was Tommen. The last person on earth she wanted to talk to.

"What?" she snapped unintentionally. She didn't want to sound rude but she couldn't help herself

"There's a party going on tonight and I would love it if you came" He said a bit too fast. Arya barely understood what he said

"What? didn't Sansa tell you already? I'm not in the mood"

"Please Ar, i would love it if you came" He pleaded. Arya's blood was boiling. Why did these people kept insisting on her to go to that party? What was so great about it anyways?

"I don't want to Tommen" She said sternly

"Do this for me, please babe" Arya gagged at the word babe. Why was Tommen acting this way? so needy for her? Was he beginning to like her? If that was the case Arya felt bad for the kid. There wasn't a single cell on her body that was attracted to Tommen. He was too much of a pretty boy for her. '

"Tommen" Arya said, trying to calm herself before she said something that would make Tommen cry,

"Arya, Arya Stark. Please come with me. I promise that if you don't like the party I'll take you home immediately" He promised her

Arya gave in. She was getting tired of hearing Tommen pleading. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish her book either, so with a defeated sigh she agreed.

"Sweet!, I'll be there with Joffrey in 20 minutes. Please be ready babe, we're already late!" He said before hanging up.

Arya threw her phone on her bed and got to her feet. She took a quick shower and fished out her nicest outfit out of her closet.

Her outfit consisted of high-waisted black skirt that clung to her curves and a tight black turtle neck cropped shirt without sleeves. After slipping on her outfit she fished out her black Dr Martens from under her bed and put them on. Since her hair was short, she only had to bush out the tangles. She put on minimal make-up and before the 20 minutes were done, she was out of her room and knocking on Sansa's door.

"So, you finally decided to go" Sansa said, as Arya entered her room

"Yeah I did, can we go down stairs? Tommen and Joffrey will be here any minute" Arya grumbled

"They'll call us when they get here" She said sitting down on her bed "By the way, I love that outfit" She winked at her sister

"It's what I wear to parties" Arya replied with a smile.

"But this hair of yours, it needs to grow asap!"

"You always have to ruin our sweet moments don't you?" Arya rolled her eyes "I like my hair this way. Short and simple, not complicated and long"

"Whatever you say" her sister said "So, do you like my outfit?" She asked standing up, giving Arya a better view

"I didn't want to go all out since I don't know what type of clothe the other people will be wearing. I also want to impress Joffrey tonight" She said, her eyes lighting up as she mentioned her boyfriend "Do you think he'll like this?"

Sansa wore a soft pink summer dress with white sandals. Her hair was up in a fishtail braid, loose strands of hair laying freely on both sides of her temples. he looked like a proper lady, a princess even. Most of the time Arya wished she looked like her sister. She was truly beautiful and got all the guys attention. She was tall and graceful and had beautiful long hair while Arya was short, and her hair was a mess and she had the gracefulness of a mule.

"You look lovely, like always" Arya replied truthfully with a smile

"Thank you sis, you're really sweet when you want to be. Brat" A buzz interrupted the sisterly atmosphere. Sansa picked up her phone from the dresser and picked up.

"Hey hun, you're downstairs already?

Okay okay, we'll be there" Sansa said to Joffrey

"Alright, let's go" Sansa said after hanging up "You'll probably want to bring a light jacket. You know how summer nights can be here in Westeros" Sansa said, fishing out a knee-length cardigan from her closet and putting it on.

"I like the cold." Arya replied as she walked out of her sister's room.

"Whatever you say" Sansa said walking out behind her, closing the door to her room on the way out

"Did you tell father?" Arya asked

"Yeah, I called him earlier. He said he won't be home until late and Mom is still at the Vale visiting aunt Lyssa with Rickon" Sansa infromed her sister

"Alright, well. I hope this party turns out to be good or I swear to all the gods I'll make you and Tommen leave with me!" Arya threaten

"Hey, why me?" Sansa asked defensively

"Because you and Tommen practically forced me to go!"

"Nah-uh, you decided that on your own" Sansa said sticking out her tongue.

"Watch yourself!" Arya joked as they got out of the house.

A black convertible awaited them outside. Joffrey's and Tommen's blonde hair shining underneath the moonlight.

"We are so lucky to be dating them!" Sansa squealed

"The only lucky one here is you" Arya said under her breath as they both walked towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel as if this wasn't my best work and I apologize for that. I've been so busy today but I wanted to post this chapter up for the people who take the time out of their day to read this story :]**

**I wish I had more reviews though and followers but oh well, I'm content with what I have and I appreciate all of it :]**

"This is weird" Jon complained as he chugged down the remaining of his beer. They were all seated in the built-in bar that was located in the center of the Targaryen mansion.

"It's because we have been seating here since we got to this party, we need to move around, meet new people!" Robb said excitedly over the loud music

"Where's the birthday girl? where's Margaery?" Jon asked Gendry who was sipping down his second beer

"I don't know" he grumbled. They've been at this party for an hour now and the only time he saw Margaery was when she greeted them when they arrived. after that she seemed to have vanished somewhere in the house with the birthday girl.

"People keep on giving us weird looks" Bran said as he looked around

"I'm telling you, we haven't moved from here for over an hour now. We look suspicious!" Robb said getting up from his stool "I'm going to go make some moves!" He winked at them and then left, vanishing in the crowd of people.

"I think he's right, I think we should go join the party at least" Jon said standing up, Bran following behind

"You guys go do that, I'll stay here for a little while" Gendry said placing his beer on the counter. He wanted to go home so bad. His head was hurting and the music was making it worst. The only reason why he agreed to come to this party was to be with Margaery but she was nowhere to be found.

"Okay bro, call us if anything" Jon said before walking away.

Gendry put the beer bottle to his lip but nothing came out. With a frustrating sigh, he placed it down and ordered another one. He wasn't trying to get fucked up, just slightly buzzed. He needed to distract his thoughts from Arya Stark. He couldn't believe he was still thinking about her and Tommen making out. What was so bad about that? Why was he still thinking about it. It was driving him crazy.

"What the fuck is going on with me? "Gendry murmured to himself, placing both hands on his face

"Babe, babe are you okay?" Margaery's voice brought him back to reality

"There you are" He said looking up at her with a smile. She was standing there, in a white staples dress, her hair was loose and curled and she looked amazing. Beside her was a girl with long silver hair wearing a soft sky blue dress. She was beautiful as well, even more beautiful than Margaery.

"Here I am" Margaery said with a smile "This is Daenerys the birthday girl. I'm sorry I was away for so long, I had to take care of something" Margaery explained to Gendry after she introduced him to Deanerys

"Nice to meet you Daenerys and happy birthday" He said, getting up from his stool and embracing her in a hug

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you too Gendry, and plese call me Dany" She said with a light smile "Margaery can't seem to shut up about you, always saying how handsome you are" She said with a smile

"She wasn't wrong either" she complimented him making him blush slightly

"Thank you Mi'lady" He gave her a small bow and they both laugh

"Watch it sister, this bull is mine" Margaery said grabbing Gendry's hand

"Where are your other friends? I want to introduce them to Dany" Margaery said looking around

"They went to meet new people" Gendry said taking his beer back in his hand "I could call them if you want"

"It's okay, let them party. I'll meet them some other time" Dany said with a sweet smile

"Yeah I agreed, let's go party now!" Margaery said dragging Gendry away from the bar, Dany

laughed and followed after them

An hour later and after a whole bunch of dancing and drinking, Gendry, Margaery, Dany and her boyfriend Drogo made their way to the back of the house where the pool was located. A glass door separated the inside of the house from the pool, huge velvet curtains, blocking out the view of the pool from the guest of the party. "I don't want drunk people getting in here" Dany said as she opened up the door and let others inside. The pool area was huge. Bigger than the Baratheon's pool and the Starks. The pool was wide and what seemed to be real palm trees gave the place an island-y vibe. There were white beach chairs in one side of the pool, but they all decided to seat on the floor. The air felt nice and the moon shone bright, reflecting in the pool. They were all tipsy and laughing and Gendry seemed to have had forgotten all about Arya. The anger seemed to have vanished and was replaced by a light headed feeling. He felt content a Margaery's head laid on his chest.

"We should play a game of truth or dare!" Margaery said excitedly, laying closer to him

"Yeah, that sounds fun" Gendry said, placing both

"Truth or dare with alcohol is the best. It is known" Drogo said, a smirk forming on his lips

"It is known" Dany agreed

"But we need more people" Margaery said seating up straight "Where are your friends love?"

"I don't know, I'll go find them" Gendry said getting up "I'll go with you, I need to get the alcohol" Drogo said following Gendry out of the room. The walk from the pool area to the bar was a long one. The house was fucking spacious and all the drunk people made it worst to navigate.

Gendry took out his phone, trying his best not to drop it and dialed Jon's number. To his surprise, Jon answered on the first ring

"Yo bro where are you!" Jon yelled excitedly. He sounded like he was already plastered.

"I'm walking back to the bar, can you meet me there in five? Margaery wants to introduce you guys to the birthday girl" Gendry said, trying to follow Drogo back to the bar

"Alright bro, I got you! Do you need Robb as well? I don't know where he's at" Jon said

"I'll call him, is Bran with you?"

"Yeah, we're walking to the bar now. I'll meet you over there" Jon told him

"Will you make if over there though? Are you good?" Gendry asked concerned

"Yea, yeah I'm fine. Plus Bran hasn't been drinking and he seems to know the way. This house is fucking huge man" Jon laughed

"Alright, meet you there" Gendry said and then hung up

The amount of people in the house was making it sort of impossible for Gendry to walk. He had to push people out-of-the-way to catch up to Drogo who seemed to be a long way ahead of him. After pushing and tumbling Gendry managed to make it to the bar. Drogo had already two bottles of whiskey in his hand and another bottle of vodka awaited for Gendry on the counter. Minutes later Jon arrived with Bran and Robb. They introduced themselves to Drogo and then made their way back to where the girls where waiting.

"So, did you guys make any friends?" Gendry asked the Starks, trying not to drop the bottle in his hand

"I did, I don't know about them though!" Robb shouted "I met this girl name Jeyne, she was sort of wonderful, but Jon here had to push me away!"He said, grilling his brother

"I did not push you away, you weren't even talking to her, You were just ogling her from afar" Jon laughed

"I was going to go talk to her you know" Robb shot back. They were all laughing at Robb by this point

"Yeah yea, whatever you say" Jon laughed even harder

"What about you Jon? did you make new friends, or you Bran?" Gendry asked

"We met a couple of people. But we didn't meet any girls, if that's what you mean" Jon said

"All the girls here are a bunch of spoiled brats" Drogo said looking without looking back at them "Except for my Dany of course"

"Yeah, they all seemed that way to me" Jon nodded his head

"Not my Jeyne though" Robb said which made everyone laugh again.

"Here we are" Gendry said as he opened the glass door that lead to the pool.

Margaery and Dany were seating together on the floor, resting their backs against the wall of the house and laughing at a joke they both shared

"I thought you guys got lost or something" Dany joked as they all entered the pool area.

Dany and Margaery got up from the floor to great Gendry's friend and Drogo placed the drinks by the wall.

"This is Jon, Robb and Bran. The Stark brothers" Gendry introduced them

"Nice to meet you all" Dany said with a smile

"Happy birthday" Jon said smiling back at her. Gendry noticed the way his friend stared at Dany and that terrified him. Drogo was bigger than Jon and if he noticed him ogling his girlfriend, Gendry new trouble would arise.

"Thank you" Dany said. thankfully no one but him seemed to have noticed the way Jon looked at Dany.

"Happy birthday, this is an awesome party, and an awesome house! Come here you" A rather tipsy Robb said embracinng her in a tight hug

Danny laughed and returned his affectionate hug. Drogo shifted uncomfortable behind Dany.

"Happy birthday" The youngest of the Stark said to her after Robb let go of Danny

"Thank you love. Is he allowed to drink?" She asked looking at Jon, who seemed to be more in control than Robb

"Yeah, as long as he's with us" Jon smiled

"OKay good, let's get this game of truth or dare started!" Margaery yelled excitedly as she made her way back to where she was seated.

They all sat in a circle. Jon next to Gendry, Gendry next to Margaery, Margaery next to bran, Bran next to Robb, Robb next to Drogo, Drogo next to Dany and Dany next to Jon. The bottles of alcohol were placed in the middle.

"So, who'll go first?" Drogo asked

"we need an empty bottle" Gendry said "Shit, I knew we missed something, I'll go find a beer bottle" He said getting to his feet

"I'll go" Bran volunteered himself

"I doubt they'll give you a beer bro" Jon told him

"They will, they did before" Bran said getting to his feet

"Alright, you sure they'll give you one?" Gendry asked him

"Yes, if not I'll take one" He said before leaving the room.

Arya's POV:

As soon as Arya entered the house she wanted to turn around and leave. The house was humongous and fancy and crowed with people she didn't know. When she walked through the door behind Sansa, a random stranger handed her a red cup, which she rejected. As they walked deeper into the house, Tommen grabbed Arya by the waist, pulling her into his chest.

"It's better if we stick together" He whispered in her ear. Making the hair in the back of her neck stand up.

"Uh, yea sure" She said removing his hands from her waist.

"Leave them there, that way I won't lose you" He smiled at her with his heart warming smile

With a sigh of frustration, Arya continued walking to wherever Joffrey was leading Sansa.

They stopped after a few minutes of walking at a bar which was placed in the center of the house. Arya grabbed Tommen by the hand and led him to an empty stool. She didn't want to stand and she was dying to drink something.

"You guys should stay here, I'll go and find Visery's and introduce you guys to him" Joffrey said, letting go of Sansa's hand

"Okay" she replied, giving him a light peck on his cheek

"How come you never kiss me on the cheek?" Tommen asked as he hugged Arya from the back. She could feel his crotch on her back and that made her really uncomfortable.

"Uh, i dunno. I'm no Sansa" She shrugged, sipping on her soda

"Why don't you order something stronger?" Sansa asked standing next to Arya

"The last thing I want is to get drunk at this party" Arya said, setting her drink down

"You don't have to worry about that, you must have fun Ar!" Sansa said a bit too excitedly which made her and Tommen laugh

"I'll have a beer please" She told the bar attendant who didn't asked her for any ID

Ten minutes later, Joffrey arrived with a tall, skinny man with long silver hair. He looked fascinating.

"This is Visery's Targaryen, one of my oldest friends" Joffrey said with a proud smile

Arya secretly hoped this Visery guy wasn't a brat like his friend Joffrey. But her hopes were shattered. He was a bigger brat than Joffrey. He greeted all of them like they were peasants, even Tommen and kept complaining about how his stupid twin sister was nowhere to be found.

"I want to get out of here"She murmured to Sansa. They were all seated at the bar, Joffrey and Visery were in a deep conversation while Tommen awkwardly drank his beer like Sansa.

"I'm bored too, but you know how Joffrey gets" She defended him which irritated her even more

"We'll, i don't care about Joffrey, I'm going home" She said getting up and walking away from them

She moved as fast as she could, dodging people, trying to get away from the bar. Tommen and Sansa kept yelling after her but she was too quick and was out of their sight in a matter of seconds. She should of just stayed home. She angrily thought. She walked and walked but the exit seemed to be farther away from her and the amount of people in the room was making her panic.

Breath Arya just breath, if you don't find the exit just go back to the bar. She thought to herself, trying to calm down.

As she recited that in her mind, some idiot bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" She shot angrily as she tried to get to her feet

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" A familiar voice said. It sounded a lot like Bran's voice but she wasn't too sure because of the noise

"Oh its you! what are you doing here?" It was bran. As Arya got up she managed to see her brother's face inches from hers

"Me? What are you doing here and in such a rush?" She asked, fixing her skirt

"Sorry about that, I'm trying to get to the bar to get a beer" He told her

"A beer? for who?" She asked

"So we could play truth or dare. I'm here with the guys" He explained, letting a couple walkthrough

"Oh, Jon and Robb are here?" Arya asked excitedly, maybe one of them could drive her home

"And Gendry, we're all by the pool. Away from this mess" He said looking around the house. People everywhere, the music too loud to even hear yourself think.

Arya's heart seemed to have leaped out of her chest and into her hands at the mention of Gendry's name. He was here, in this house. She suddenly felt a strong want to see him, to hug him but she imminently shook the desire off as she realized that he was probably here with his girlfriend.

"Where are you going? Who are you here with?" Bran asked

'Sansa, Joffrey and Tommen. I left them in the bar though. I've been trying to find the exit but this house is too fucking huge" She cussed

"You're walking the wrong way idiot. But who's taking you home?" He asked her

"I was going to call for a taxi" She shrugged

"Are you stupid, at this time? You better come with me" He said taking her by the hand

"Where are you taking me moron?" She swatted her brother's arm

"I'm taking you to the bar" He replied

"I don't want to hang out with Joffrey and Sansa or Tommen. I'll rather walk home" She complained

"Then come back with me, we're about to play truth or dare. I just need to get a beer first" he told her, dragging her along

"Okay, fine" She said after thinking about it. Even though she was most likely going to see Gendry, she at least wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night either lost of with Joffrey and his bratty friend.

Gendry's POV

"What's taking Bran so long?" Robb complained

"Maybe he got lost?" Drogo said with a serious face

"don't joke like that please" Jon said anxiously, he was pacing back and forth

"Relax man, he's not lost. There's a lot of people in the house" Gendry tried to calm Jon down

"I;m sorry about that. I didn't want a big party to start with but my brother, he insisted in throwing this monstrosity" Dany said apologetic

"No, no it's not your fault, he probably got distracted" Jon said seating back down next to her

As if on queue, Bran entered the through the door, followed by Arya stark, Gendry immediately stood up. He couldn't believe she was there. Right in front of him. He wanted to run to her and hug her. He hadn't seen her in so long and having her near felt fulfilling.

"Look who I found" Bran said walking over to the circle

Arya followed Bran, her eyes were focused on the ground and she hugged her arms. The cool summer breeze making visible goosebumps on her skins

Gendry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked dress all in black. She wasn't a child anymore, she was a grown adult with a very attractive body and face. He couldn't help but stare her down as she made her way over to them. Jon and Robb asked her questions about why was she there and she explained to them that she had arrived with Joffrey and Sansa and Tommen. After that she introduced herself to everyone. Despite all that was going on around him, he could only focus on Arya. It was weird, why couldn;t he stop looking at her, why did she looked so freakishly beautiful to him tonight? Was it because he was slightly drunk? Or because he hadn't seen her in about a week?

"Should we start this game?" Margery said bringing him back to reality. Everyone but Arya seemed to be staring at him. Did they noticed him staring at Arya? Did she noticed?

"Yeah, let's start" Jon nodded his head.

Whether they noticed or not, Gendry didn't know because no one said anything. Instead, Drogo opened up on of the bottles of whiskey and placed it in the middle.

"Okay, so this is how we play it in my country" Drogo said "You spin the bottle, if it lands on you, you take chug as much alcohol as you can then you pick if you want truth or dare. It's a really simple game but it gets you drunk really fast" He said with a smirk

"Great, let's get this started!" Robb said clapping his hands in excitement

Gendry was nervous. What if he got too drunk and said something weird? Like how much he hated seeing Tommen with Arya or how she looked gorgeous with that skirt on? He wanted to back out of the game but he knew that was no option. He took a deep breath and shook the thoughts of Arya out of his head. He looked down at Margaery who was looking away from him.

Margaery. He felt like a douche for thinking that way about Arya when his girlfriend was laying next to him. He wanted to kick himself in the face for letting his thoughts wander of like that. But he couldn't help it. He couldn';t help but notice how hot Arya looked as she sat there, hugging her knees, looking away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short chapter :/ but at least Gendry and Arya finally kissed! Sorry if the kiss wasn't described boldly, I've been busy all day and didn't have the proper time to seat down and write this the way I wanted to but I didn't want to delay this chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave your reviews and follow the story as well.**

Arya felt out-of-place, as if she didn't belong there as she sat between Jon and Dany. That was the first time in her life that she felt like that while in the company of her brothers. Everyone around her seemed to be happy and cheery and lovely except for her. She was hugging her knees and resting her head on them, looking towards the pool. She decided not to play, even though Jon and Robb had eagerly encouraged her to. She didn't like the idea of getting drunk, especially when Gendry and his girlfriend were around. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and find herself in a mess.

"I dare you to take your clothe off and jump into the pool" Dany's voice brought her back to reality. When she raised her head she realized Dany was talking to Margeary who had a smirk on her face. Everyone was cheering and laughing, while Gendry shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that necessary? I don't want this guys to see her naked" Gendry said, placing his arms around Margeary

"Oh come on, It's not like she's going to be fully naked! Plus do you want her to jump in the pool with her clothe on?" Jon asked defensively

"If you want we won't look mate" Robb said

"Yeah, I'll look into Dany's eyes instead" Drogo replied with a smile as he looked over at Dany

"It's not a big deal love" She said gently kissing Gendry on the lips

Arya felt her skin grow hot and she wanted to run away, away from Gendry and from this stupid party but she knew better than to cause a scene. Instead, she looked away as Margeary stripped down to her underwear and leaped into the water. The cheers and the laughter returned and Arya looked up to see Gendry looking at her. A smile plastered on his lips. She wanted to roll her eyes so badly but she hadn't spoken to him in weeks and despite it all, she still missed him dearly. She returned the smile, but she was too late. He had already gotten to his feet and was walking towards Margeary who was getting out of the water.

"The water feels good" Margeary said as she embraced Gendry into a hug.

Gendry removed his shirt and have it to Margeary who took it without a second thought. They both returned back to the circle, holding hands and looking like the happiest people in the world. The sight made Arya want to cry but again, she resisted the urged and looked away.

When Drogo spun the bottle again it landed on Arya.

"Oh, no, no , no I'm not playing" She waved her hands in front of her face

"Oh come on Ar, it's just a game" Jon urged her

"Yea sis, don't be pussy" Robb smirked making her roll her eyes at him

She didn't have a problem with the game, in fact if she was under different circumstances she would gladly play it. But at the current moment, Arya didn't like her surroundings. She was close to Gendry and if she drank she knew she would say something she would later regret,

"Just play Ar, you look bored" Jon continued

"Yes please, we won't give you any hard dares" The birthday girl, Daenerys said with a warm smile. At least she was nice, Arya thought.

"I make no promises to that" Drogo laughed, making the others laugh as well, all except for Gendry who was looking at her once again.

"Here, just take this already" Drogo said taking the bottle of whiskey and handing it to her. With a defeated sigh, Arya took the bottle in her hands and chugged. The people around her cheered as she kept on drinking the liquor that burned her throat. Hoping that she wouldn't say something that would put her in an awkward situation.

"So, truth or dare" Margeary asked the question after she put down the bottle

"Dare" She said without a second thought

"Um, what can we dare this little wolf to do?" Drogo said with an evil smirk playing on his lips

"Bring it on!" Arya said defiantly. She did't know whether it was the alcohol talking or the fact that Gendry kept on staring at her but suddenly she felt braver than she had felt since she had stepped through the door.

"feisty, I like it" Drogo laughed

"I have a great dare!" Robb said a bit to loudy, causing Bran to jump

"Oh, no you don't. you're too drunk to think" Jon told him matter of factly

"I am not! I'm perfectly sane" He defended himself

"No one's daring the little wolf but me, You bunch are going to go easy on her and this isn't an easy game! Back in my country we take this game seriously!"Drogo said proudly

"Dare me already then!" Arya challenged, a smile beginning to form on her face as she felt the warm liquor settle down in her belly

"I dare you to go into the house, pick the first boy you see and bring him here" He said with a grin

"That's easy" Arya said getting to her feet

"I'm not done yet" Drogo said "After you bring him here you must make out with him"

"NO!" Gendry jumped to his feet, his reaction shocking everyone in the circle "She can't do that" He continued, ignoring the stares

Arya stood there speechless, she felt anger swimming inside of her and she wanted to slap Gendry so hard in the face. How dare he say no? How dare he? He hadn't said a single word to her all night and now he had the audacity to say no to Arya's dare.

"I agree with Gendry here, she won't do that" Jon said getting to his feet as well

"Yeah, plus the little miss got a boyfriend" Robb said looking at a very confused Drogo

"It's just a dare Gendry, come seat down" Margeary said pulling Gendry by the arm

"No, it's not just a dare, Arya you won't kiss anyone at this party" He said ignoring Margeary, his voice was serious and made Arya confused and angrier and she just couldn't take it anymore. without a second thought she snapped at Gendry, surprising everyone that was gathered.

"LISTEN, YOU BULL-HEADED IDIOT! WHAT IS IT TO YOU HUH? IF I KISS A RANDOM GUY OR IF I KISS TOMMEN? WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING SO ANGRY AND ANNOYED? YOU DON'T SEE ME ACTING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU KISS HER" She said pointing at Margeary who sat there looking up at Arya with a shocked expression in her face

"Arya, come down" Jon said grabbing her by the arm

"NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN" She said snatching her arm away and running towards the exit. "I'll go find that guy now" She yelled back at Drogo, who liked Margeary, sat there with a shocked expression on his face.

Gendry's POV

He had no idea what had gotten into him.

He walked and walked around the house searching for Arya and mentally kicking himself for the way he reacted. This was the second time he had acted out like that just because he couldn't bear to see Arya kissing someone else. That scared him, it truly did. _Why was he acting like that? What did it matter if Arya kissed someone else?_ He kept on asking himself but his brain didn't seem to have an answer for that.

He searched the house, frustrated putting his hands through his black hair. Arya Stark was driving him crazy and he did't know why. He could't explain to himself the feeling he was feeling deep inside of him. He couldn't explain why he felt so overly protective of Arya all of a sudden and he definitely couldn't explain why he thought that Arya looked beyond beautiful tonight. Even more beautiful than Margeary.

He was a complete mess and he couldn't imagine how he must have looked to the others back at the pool. He had run after Arya as soon as she left, ignoring Margeary's calls and Jons. Leaving everyone shocked, he ran as fast as he could after Arya. He had to find her before she found someone to make out with. His search for her had been futile though. The house was too crowded and the music too loud and it made it impossible for him to find such a small person like Arya.

He was about to give up his search and return to the pool when he noticed her a couple of steps away from him. Her back was turned to him and she seemed to be engage in a conversation with someone. Gendry had no idea what came over him but he immediately rushed over to her and without a second thought, hugged Arya from the back. He felt his insides melt as he grabbed the small girl in his arms and hugged her tight. Burring his head in the crook of her neck. A small gasp escape her lips and for a moment she was still.

"Wha-what are you doing" She stammered

"I'm so sorry Arya I'm truly sorry" He found himself apologizing. He wanted to bury the hatchet, to never fight again, to never see her sad or angry. He just wanted to be with her at the moment. Nothing else.

She remained quiet, the guy she was talking to looked at them awkwardly without saying a word.

"Say something please" He didn't know why he was pleading, he didn't know why he was hugging her either. Yet there he was, embracing Arya, savoring her scent. It was all very weird to him but he liked it. He liked the feeling she gave him and that scared him too.

"I don't know what to say Gendry, can you please let go" Her voice was barely audible. She sounded so small and weak and it broke Gendry's heart.

Slowly, he let go of her and gently placed both hands on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. The expression she wore on her face broke Gendry's heart even more. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red. She looked as if she would break down at any second.

"Say that you forgive me" He told her, his voice as low as hers

_"Forgive you?_ Gendry you've done nothing wrong. I've just over reacted that's all" She said looking away

But he knew she didn't mean those words. He knew he had done something to offend her but he just didn't know what. No matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't put together the reason she was so upset.

"You are mad at me though. I know it Arya, you can't lie to me. Is it because I interrupted your kiss with Tommen? Or because I did't want you to kiss a random stranger?" He asked her, holding her face in his hands

She gave him a look of disbelieve before removing his hands from her face.

"No stupid! It's obviously not that" She said rolling her eyes

"Aha, so it is that! You're mad because of that. Arya, it wasn't that serious" Gendry said. He had a feeling the reason Arya was upset was because of that, but he was hoping he had been wrong. He didn't know why (like always) but realizing that Arya was upset because he didn't want her kissing other guys seemed to hurt a little.

"You're so clueless it hurts!"She said walking away from him

"No, stop walking way. Let's fix this now" He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him.

"I don't want to talk okay, especially not in the middle of a party" Arya said looking around. People were beginning to gather to watch their little encounter

"We need to talk though. I hate that you're mad at me over something so childish" He said with a sigh

"I'm not talking to you Gendry, not now, not ever" She said letting go of his grip. He followed behind her as she made her way deeper into the house. Gendry felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard and without a warning he went off on her.

"Was the kiss even that good? Was it really that serious for you to ruin a perfectly fine friendship over me breaking it up? Or was it so horrible that you felt the need to make out with another guy to see what a real kiss felt like? Huh? Answer me Arya!" He said her name a bit too loud. Making the people around them stop and stare.

Without a word, Arya turned around and slapped him hard across the face. Gendry felt his face grow hot and his inside fill with regret. Stupid. He was really stupid. WHy in the world would he say that! He was trying to bury the hatchet, not trying to make a bigger hole. Arya stared at him in disbelieve once again, and he saw tears forming in her big grey eyes.

"You're the worst, stupid, stupid boy" She said, running off for the second time that night.

Arya's POV

Arya couldn't believe it. _How dare he say that to her? Why was he so stupid and clueless? _

The reason why she was so utterly mad was not because he had broken up that stupid kiss or because he didn't want her to kiss any other guy. _No_. The reason why she was fuming with anger was because he was with Margeary. She knew it was stupid, she knew she shouldn't be angry at that and that she should just accept reality but she just couldn't. Seeing them together just hurt so much and she didn't know how to cope with that feeling. That empty feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She was angry because she knew that she couldn't be friends with Gendry anymore. She knew that she would never see him as just a friend and that having him near her would be cruel and unfair.

These were the reason she was angry yet Gendry thought it was because of Tommen's kiss. _What an idiot. What a true idiot._ She thought as she walked somewhere in the house. She had no idea where she was going but she kept on walking anyways. She walked and walked until she finally found a room which to her luck was open.

The room was dark, but Arya found the light switch within seconds. She realized she was in the game room of the house. A flat screen TV adorned the wall and a brown leather sofa sat in the middle of the room with a small table in front of it, there where shelves full of games and movies and posters were hanging up on the bare wall. Arya closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch were she plopped down.

She felt at peace there. The loud music from the party was not heard in the room and Arya was thankful for that. She just wanted to rest, to be alone, even if it was for a short time. She knew that she had to go back to the pool or at least call Jon or Robb. She also remembered Sansa and made a metal note to call her when she felt it was a good time to come out of the room.

Arya was immensely tired, after all the screaming and slapping and painful encounters she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep and so she did.

Gendry's POV

Arya hadn't realize it, but Gendry was following her, as quiet as a shadow. Trying his best not to get her attention. He wanted to see where she would go, he did;t want her to get lost in this strange place or to end up getting hurt. But he didn't want her to know he was following her, if she knew she would make scene again and run off the other direction. He just couldn't let that happen.

He walked a couple of steps behind her until she finally stopped at the front of a room that was down a long corridor. He watched as she made her way inside the room and close the door behind her. When she was out of sight, Gendry walked towards the room and debated whether it'll be a good idea to follow her inside. After a couple of arguments with himself he decided to wait outside the door instead. He didn't want her to slap him again.

He waited for ten minutes, thinking that would be enough time for her to be alone with her thoughts. Those ten minutes turned into twenty and when they turned into thirty he began to worry. _What could she be possibly doing in that room for thirty minutes? Was it possible that there was someone there when she entered the room? What if she was in trouble?_ All these questions swam through his head and he began to panic.

"Fuck, what am I going to do with you Arya" He cursed as he got to his feet. He knew that he had to go inside and see what was delaying her from coming out.

The room was black and quiet and he couldn't see Arya anywhere. He desperately stumbled into the room, the door closing with a small bang behind him. Blindly, he searched the walls for a light switched and thanked the gods when he found it.

There she was, lying on the brown leather sofa. She was in the fetus position, her short hair all over the place. Gendry couldn't help but smile. She looked so young and peaceful. The wild girl from before seemed to have vanished into thin air. He watched as her chest rose and fell every time she drew a breath. Trying his hardest not to wake her, he turned off the lights and walked over to her. He sat down on the available spot next to her and moved closer, reaching over with his hand to play with her hair. Her eyes flew open, startling him and for a moment he didn't know what to say or do so he just kept on touching her soft brown hair.

"Gendry" She whispered his name

"Shhh, go back to sleep" He told her gently, smiling at her

Arya ignored his words and sat up, moving her body away from his.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked him. He couldn't see her face clearly but by the sound of her voice he knew her face was masked with a pained expression

"Why do I keep doing what?" Gendry asked, genuinely confused

"Why do you keep coming to me?"

"Because, you're my best friend and I don't want us to be angry at each other" He said, reaching for her hand

"Please Arya, let's forget about this and be friends again. I'll promise never to intervene with your affairs" He continued, grabbing her by the hand and yanking her towards him.

Gendry didn't realize how hard he had pulled her but he wasn't expecting her to land on top of him. The contact between them made Gendry's heart beat uncontrollably and he felt a strange feeling grow in the pit of his stomach and make its way down to his groins.

"Arya" He whispered, her face was inches away from his and he could see her perfectly. Her lips were parted and she was looking down at him. Without a word, she fixed herself so that she was straddling him and grabbed his face in her hand.

"Stupid, I'm not angry at you because of Tommen" Her voice was low and soft "I'm angry because I'll never be able to do this to you again" She said bringing her lips down to meet his.

Gendry was surprised by Arya's kiss and for a second he just stayed there, letting her small mouth kiss his. But then something took over his mind and body and he grabbed Arya by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her back soft and hard. Gently sucking on her lips and allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. It was the sweetest kiss Gendry had ever had. Full of sweetness and lightness and he felt his heart leap with excitement in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I had so much thing to do and I still do. I've been really busy for the past week and this week I'll be busy too. Today I finally found time to finish this chapter and so here we are. I will also like to apologize for the lack of sexual encounter in this chapter. It was supposed to have some heavy-duty smut but I LOST HALF OF WHAT I WROTE and I honestly forgot what I had already written so I decided to shorten out the scene.**

**ALSO, I'm so sorry if this is short, i didn't want to keep you guys waiting**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll post chapter 9 sometime this week and I hope you guys still like this story. Please keep on reviewing **

**Love you all xoxo.**

Gendry's POV

The kiss was powerful and left Gendry in a trance. He didn't know kissing Arya would feel so good, so right, so... pure. He enjoyed the way their mouth worked together and his lips ached for hers. He wanted to kiss her again, to explore her mouth once more but Arya had pulled away from him, ending their sweet tender kiss abruptly.

"I'm sorry" Arya said. Her voice was low and Gendry could barely hear her even though they were seating so close together

"What?" He asked in a tender voice, grabbing Arya's face and lifting it up so that she was able to look him in the eye.

Arya. Wild and ill-tempered Arya was blushing. The girl he had practically grown up with was now sitting on his lap, his hands coping her warm face. It felt strange. He had always seen her as the little sister he never had, but at the moment whatever brotherly love he felt towards her seemed to have vanished into oblivion and he saw her for what she was. A woman, all grown up. Her hair was all over her face and she looked beautifully wild. He felt his heart begin to race fast against his chest again and her swollen pink lips made his already growing erection grow even more. He never thought he would ever look at Arya that way or feel the way she was making him feel. Such feelings were new to him and not even Margeary had made him feel like this.

And it all came from that kiss. He could only imagine what other feelings might awaken if he did other things with her.

"I said I'm sorry" She replied

"Don't be" Was all he manage to say. He was lost in her grey eyes to think of anything else. Nothing in the world mattered more than Arya and him at the moment.

Without a word, she grabbed Gendry's hands and removed them from her face. She tried to lift herself up from his lap but he held her back, his hand placed firmly on her waist.

'"Where are you going?" He asked, pushing her body close to his. He did't want her to leave. He wanted to kiss her, to feel that way again.

"This was a mistake" She whispered

"You like me don't you?" He blurted out the words that were dying to escape his lips since the moment she had kissed him

She immediately looked away from him again and bit her lower lip. She looked hot, sexy even as she bit her lower lip in embarrassment, it caused a weird effect on Gendry's cock and he felt it bulging against his underwear, trying to pry free. Arya gasped in surprise as Gendry's cock poked her private part. She was sitting right on top of it and since her skirt had rolled up to her hips, her private part was basically exposed. The only form of coverage was her underwear.

"Well?" He asked in a low, hoarse voice. Trying to pretend that nothing was going on down there, between his legs and hers.

Arya's lips were parted but no sound came out.

"Tell me Arya. I know you like me but I want to hear it from your lips. Tell me now, please" He wanted Arya to say yes, to tell him that she liked him and that she had always liked him.

"I do" She replied

Without another word he kissed Arya fast and hard. Her hands immediately flew to the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to her. He waited until she allowed him to place his tongue in her mouth and when the permission was granted he savored every inch of her sweet mouth. Without a warning she began grinding her hips against him making him moan in her mouth. It felt good to have her rub against his erection. The combination was heavenly and he wanted to take her right there on the couch.

Gendry removed his lips from her mouth and placed them on her neck. Kissing her tenderly and sweetly, leaving love traces all over. She was soft and light and he wanted to run his hands all over her body. A voice in his head was yelling him to stop, this was wrong and he ha Margery. But his heart and body didn't care about that. Margery was irrelevant at the moment and he wanted to be with Arya.

Arya's POV

Arya was dizzy with desire.

She had no idea how long they had been at it but she loved it. She loved every bit of it and she didn't want to let go of him. She held tightly to his shoulders as he placed tender kisses on her collar-bone. His hands had left her waist and one of them was placed on her back, holding her in place as the other was exploring her body and making its way up to her breast. She gasped in surprised again, as his hand caressed it gently through her shirt. She wanted it gone. She wanted to take her shirt of so badly and feel his rough hands touch her.

This was all she ever wanted. This and so much more. She had always wanted to feel him, and kiss him and be with him and she couldn't believe it had all come true.

He was here with her, moving his mouth from her shoulder blades to her jaw where he began to kiss her gently. His blue eyes were locked on hers and she saw lust in them.

Aryas stomach turned in excitement and she felt herself grow wet in between her legs. She began to grind her hips again as she held on to the back of Gendrys neck. He pulled her closer to her and traced his hands down her back until they landed on her behind. He lifted up her skirt and proceeded to touch her ass. The sudden contact of skin on skin made her moan lightly and he placed his lips over hers again. He made her whole body come alive.

Gendry gave her ass a light squeeze and began to caress it, bringing his hands further up to the hem of her panties.

Somewhere far inside her brain, her subconscious was yelling at her, telling her to stop because this, what they were about to do was wrong. Not only did Gendry have a girlfriend but she also had Tommen.

But no matter how hard er subconscious yelled, Arya knew what she wanted and Gendry was ready to give that to her.

Without a warning he placed one of his hand inside of her panties and began to feel her. She gasped in surprise and for a second debated whether she should pull away or not.

"Arya... You're so. Wet" he whispered against her ear, his voice was deep and hoarse and lust and it made the butterflies in Arya stomach flutter even more.

He pushed her body away from his, allowing them to have enough space between each other and then he began to gently rub her cunt.

The feeling it brought her was unbelievable and she moaned in response to his touches. He kissed her again. This time hard and deep feeling every inch of her mouth. Their tongue dancing together in a beautiful melody.

She felt him grow harder and harder underneath her and that made her eager. She arched her back ask Gendry continued to rub her.

Gendry's POV

He was beyond lost.

He was deep inside a wild Forrest and didn't know how to get out of it. He had no idea how much he wanted Arya, how much his body wanted her.

He knew he needed to stop. To control himself and pull his hands out of her wet cunt but no matter how hard he tried, his hand just wouldn't move, his lips just wouldn't leave her mouth and his cock wouldn't calm down.

She was driving him crazy and he just didn't know how to stop.

"Arya..." His voice was barely audible as he said her name against her lips

She grinned her hips against his hand and Gendry found her entrance. Without a second thought he shoved one finger up her cunt and circled it around. She groaned in response and threw her head back. Her mouth formed a perfect O and she began to rock her hips again as his finger slid in and out of her

"Gendry..." She moaned  
He couldn't help it. His cock was rock hard and he knew he would come at any minute. The bare sound of her aroused voice was driving him to the edge.

It surprised him how turned on Arya had made him. He felt the pressure building up in his belly and he knew she felt the pressure too.

his name came out in small gasp as she grinned her hips against his finger. God she was soaked, he knew that she would come at any minute now. She was breathless and so was he and he wanted to feel her with his cock.

"Gendry..." She moaned, throwing her head back "do you want me?"

He question caught him by surprise. she sounded so innocent yet so hot. He was lost for words and didn't know how to reply.

"This isn't right" she said. "If you don't want me then we should stop." She said, slowing down her pace.

Gendry groaned and pulled her closer.

_It isn't right _she said. Well of course it wasn't right. but his mind was somewhere else and he wasn't thinking clearly. He was going crazy and he had never felt that way before.

"But you want me" he found himself saying. It was unfair, she was the one that had provoked him and now she was telling him this wasn't right?

She stopped trying to remove his hand from inside of her and looked at him in the eyes. Her grey eyes were big and tearful and the last thing he wanted was to make her cry.

"I do, I want you Gendry Baratheon but you don't want me. I'm sorry for this, this shouldn't have happened"

A loud knock on the door prevented him from responding back to Arya. They were both startled, stuck in place, no one moving.

The knock was loud and persistent. Gendry rapidly removed his hand from Arya and she leaped out of his lap and sat beside him.

"ARYA! If you're in there please open the door" it was Jon. He sounded irritated and worried

"Shit" gendry said loud enough for Arya to hear

"ARYA!" Jon bellowed  
Gendry turned to Arya who sat there, disheveled and wild. If Jon opened the door and found them like this, world war three would erupt.

"Fix yourself" she whispered as she stood up and fixed her self. She ran both hands through her messy hair and fixed it up the best she could. She pulled down her skirt and made her way towards the door.

Gendry followed her move. He got up and fixed his pants and tried the best he could to hide the raging boner that was making a tent in his pants. Luckily enough, his shirt was long and able to cover his cock.

"Sit back down and act natural" Arya said before taking a deep breath, turning on the lights and finally opening the door.

"What?" She asked her brother. He looked furious yet pleased to have found his sister

"Where the fuck have you been?! And you!" He pointed towards Gendry as he gently shoved Arya out of his way and entered the room

He eyed them both suspiciously "where you both here this whole time?" He asked, placing one hand on his hip "we've been looking fo your two!"

It hadn't hit Gendry before but it certainly hit him now. He had been gone with Arya for a large amount of time.

"We were here. Talking." Arya replied nonchalantly

"It took you two, two hours to fucking talk?" Jon said in disbelieve

Gendry didn't know what to say or what to do. He sat there, frozen. Reality slapping him hard across the face.

_What in the world had he just done? _He almost gave his best friend an orgasm! And he was in a fucking relationship for crying out loud! He felt like the biggest dick in the world, Margeary didn't deserve this, didn't deserve him...

_But Arya._ The question she had asked before Jon interrupted them came back to mind. _Did he want her?_ Clearly his body did, because if it didn't he wouldn't be sitting here at the moment.

_But did he like her?_

Up to this day, he had always seen her as a little sister, never as a woman but she had shown him that she no longer was a child, he had awoken feelings that he never knew existed. _But do you like her?_ His conscious kept asking

"Gendry?" Jon snapped, disturbing him from his own thoughts

"What?" He snapped back

"Why didn't you call when you found her?" Jon and Arya were both staring at him, waiting for his answer

"Ah, well" he stammered. He was fucked.

"when he found me he decide to have a conversation with me. Telling me to forgive him for the way he acted towards my relationship with Tommen" The mention of Tommen brought a wave of jealousy that washed over Gendry.

"He still should have called to tell us. You two have no idea how worried we were. Margeary thought you ditched her" Jon explained

He was indeed fucked. How can he had been so stupid?

"I know, I'm sorry" Gendry said finding his voice again "I didn't call because I tried to solve things out with Arya. You were the one that said that it would be a pity if our relationship went down the drain"

"Yeah, I guess. Well I'm pretty sure you two are done talking right?" He asked, looking from Arya to GEndry

"Yeah, we were just getting ready to leave" gendry said getting to his feet.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't resist the sight of Arya. She looked good, too good and he still needed to release the pleasure that had piled up. He was pretty sure she needed to release as well. She looked like she was about to slap Jon.

"Let's go then, Margeary and the rest are waiting,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Arya's POV**

The walk back to the pool was long and awkward since neither Jon nor Gendry were speaking to her. Jon was too busy talking to Sansa on the phone while Gendry just walked quietly beside her. She was dying to know what he was thinking, dying to know what would happen between them now. He already knew she liked and wanted him but what about him? Did he want her or even liked her? Would she ever know?

The pool area was empty. Only Margeary was there and to Arya's and Gendrys surprise, Tommen was there too. He looked pale and worried as he walked over to Arya and embraced her in a hug, catching her off guard

"I thought you left. I looked for you everywhere" he whispered against her ear, making her shiver

From the corner of her eyes she saw Gendry walking over to Margeary who was seating by the pool. She couldn't help but feel jealous over that.  
_Why was he going to her? _She wondered angrily._ Because he cares for her stupid._ Her subconscious snarled at her with a scowl.

Arya felt weak and wanted to get out of there. Away from Tommen and Margeary and Jon and Gendry. Her mind was a mess and she didn't know what to think or do so she just limply held on to Tommen as he gently rubbed her back.

"Are you okay? Where were you?"he asked concerned  
"I just wanted to rest for a little" she replied meekly. She didn't feel like explaining to Tommen where she had run off too.  
"Don't do that again" He hugged Arya tighter, kissing her hair

Jon uncomfortably cleared his throat and Tommen let go of Arya.

"I think it's time to go home" Jon said looking from Arya to Tommen. Arya couldn't be happier.

"Yeah" Arya replied. She glanced over at Gendry and immediately wished she hadn't.

Margeary and him were embraced in a tight hug. He was pulling her close to his body, as if she would fade away if he didn't hold her tight. It burned Aryas insides and she wanted to run away.

She had been stupid to let Gendry kiss her and to think that he wanted her back. She had been so naïve and she wanted to kick herself for that.  
Never in her life had Arya experienced that type of range before and it scared her

"Let's go then" Tommen grabbed Arya gently by the arm, pulling her away from the sight.

It pained Arya a lot, to see Gendry with Margeary and she didn't know what to do with the pain. She felt dirty and betrayed and she wished she had never kissed Gendry the way she had kissed him. She desperately wished she could take it all back because in the end, he really didn't care for her. He was just lost in the moment and had made her believed something that clearly wasn't real. She felt the hot tears forming in her eyes but she refused to cry, she refused to be one of those girls who cried over every little thing that happened. She knew that the pain wouldn't last forever, or so she hoped.

She walked out of the pool area, Tommen and Jon following her behind. She remained quiet and didn't dare speak, she didn't want her voice to fail her or to start crying like an idiot in front of them. She quietly walked, trying her best to hold back her tears but she knew it was futile. They were going to come and when they did, they would not stop. She felt it in the pit of her stomach and she hoped she could hold on a bit longer. Just a bit at least.

"Sansa and the rest are waiting outside" Jon told her, standing beside her

She nodded her head and kept on walking, her eyes focused on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Jon asked worriedly

"Nothing" She murmured

"Hey, did something happen?" He said yanking Arya back towards him. She really didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to tell anyone what she had done.

"I'm fine Jon, can we please go" She snapped, trying to get out of Jon's grip

"Not until u tell me!" He snapped back, he looked angry and determined and Arya just wanted to leave. Tommen looked awkwardly from Jon to her, not knowing exactly what to do or say.

"Please Jon, lets talk when we get home" She pleaded, giving him her famous pouty look.

"Shit Arya, alright," He knew starting an argument with her was not going to take him far. He decided to drop it for the day and ask her tomorrow.

**Gendry's POV**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

There was Margeary, sitting by herself in the pool chair looking away from him. She looked so miserable just sitting there, her shoulders slumped and her hair a mess. The sight of her made his heart drop to the ground and his mind seemed to clear up. What he had done was wrong. Super wrong. He felt like shit. Not only had he cheated on his girlfriend, he had almost giving his best friend an orgasm!

He should have stopped as soon as Arya broke up the kiss, but he couldn't and now here he was, regretting it. Regretting every single bit of it and wishing he could turn back time. Arya clearly liked him and it wasn't fair for him to have done that. He loved her of course, but not the way she wanted to be loved. He felt like a douche for leading her on. He should have stopped the god damn kiss, he should have listened to her when she said it was a mistake.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He took a deep breath and walked over to Margeary. Praying silently that the pool area was almost deserted. Te only people there were Margeary and to his greatest surprise, Tommen. He felt the anger rising in the pit of his stomach followed by shame as he looked over at Margeary who was seating down by the pool chairs, looking miserable. He ignored Tommen who rushed towards Arya and walked to Margeary. He needed to clear things up, to tell her what he had done with Arya. He wanted to be as honest as possible.

He was thinking of telling her it had been a mistake, but something deep down inside of him told him that it wasn't a _mistake_. He knew he wanted to kiss her with all his might and if the opportunity arose he would do it again. He shook his head, trying to shake away those thoughts that swam around his head.

Margeary seemed to be miles away from her, and when he finally reached her he saw the tears that stained her red cheeks and his heart dropped even lower. He couldn't tell her about Arya, he just couldn't. He didn't know why she was crying, but he knew he didn't want to make her cry even more. Without a warning he took Margeary by the arms, pulled her up and embraced her in a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She hugged him back, as tight as she possibly could.  
"Where did you go?" She whispered "i thought u had run off with someone else" Her voice was cracking. Gendry didn't know how to reply. What was he going to tell her? His mind went blank and he just held her in his arms.

"Tell me Gendry, where did you go? Did something happen to Arya?" She sounded worried, and that made him feel even more shameful

"I was talking to her, sorting things out" he told her

"Why did it take you so long? Did someone try to do something to her?" She asked

"No, gods be good. But she was pretty upset with me, so we talked about it and decided to bury the hatchet" Gendry lied. The hatchet hadn't been buried, they had created a bigger mess and he didn't know how he was going to get out of that one.

"So she's happy with you now?" She asked, letting go of Gendry and holding him at arm's length

"I guess we are" he said, as he glanced over at Arya. She wasn't there anymore. Her, Jon and Tommen seemed to have left the pool area and he hadn't realize.

Shit.  
Arya probably saw him hugging Margeary. _What was she going to think?_ He wondered. He don't know why he was being paranoid about that, Arya knew he was dating Margery.

_But still, you made out with her and almost made her cum!_ His subconscious yelled at him  
Double shit.

He was In deep trouble and had no idea how to get out of if.

"Lets go find Dany, she was pretty worried too. Her and Drogo got into an argument, she blamed him for what happened" Margeary explained to him. Her mood got lighter and she wore a light smile on her lips.

"Are they okay?" He couldn't help but think back on how Jon was eyeing Dany the when they were playing truth or dare.

"I dot know, they kept bickering until I asked them if they could leave me by myself for a while. They're arguing was beginning to give me a headache." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I hope they're good" Gendry told her

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

Gendry awoke with a headache the next day, his head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. He tossed and turned, trying to fall back asleep but it wasn't working. His head felt like it was about to explode and he couldn't take it anymore. He lazily got up from his bed, stretched and walked over to his bathroom. He needed a bath and some pain killers _pronto. _

He removed his shirt and couldn't help the urge to bring it up to his face. It smelled like beer and perfume, making his mind recall what Arya and him had passionately shared the night before.

The shirt smelled like her ocean breeze perfume that she wore all the time and he couldn't help the light feeling that arose in the pit of his stomach. His lips suddenly ached for hers and his dick began to bulge in his pants as he remembered how wet she was last night.

Gendry shook his head ferociously and gave a loud grunt. He walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Get your shit together" He said out loud. "Arya is nothing but a little sister to you," He told himself as he took out his toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it.

A_ little sister who happens to have a crush on you. _His subconscious reminded him.

"Alright, she's a friend then" He said to himself. _  
_

_A friend who I really wanted to fuck last night. _He thought as he brushed his teeth.

He was going crazy. He couldn't shake her out of his mind or the kiss or her wet cunt. It had been so surreal and powerful and she had left him in a trance that he desperately tried to get out of. He needed a cold shower to cool down his body and to take away the small hangover that he was dealing with. Gendry removed his pants and stepped into the cold water, letting his tense body relax under the shower. He needed to get Arya and that bloody kiss out of his mind. It kept taunting him, making him get harder and harder and wishing she was here with him in the showers. He closed his eyes as the water hit his body. He tried hard not to think of her, yet there she was. Her body becoming clearer and clearer in his mind and without knowing what was happening Gendry was transported back into that dark room, Arya was straddling his lap. Her face was inches away from his, her lips pink and swollen and he wanted to kiss her senseless. He wanted to feel her body against his, he wanted her to drive him crazy with passion.

_Stop._He pleaded with his mind as he opened his eyes in shock. The vivid image disappearing from sight. He was panting, one hand resting on the tile wall while the other rested on his hip. The cold water was doing absolutely nothing to cool him down. He felt hot and full of desire. He wanted her and he had never wanted someone that badly before.

He shook his head again, water splashing everywhere. He needed to stop thinking about her. If he didn't stop he feared he might do something to her. Something that at the end of the day he wouldn't be proud of. He needed to stay away from her, even though it pained him deeply. No matter what his feelings were, Arya was still his best friend and he knew if he deserted her now she would never forgive him, but sadly deserting her was the right thing to do. If he didn't he would end up fucking her and hurting her even more and he really didn't want to do that. He treasured Arya and didn't want to take away her virtue just because he was a wild horny bull.

There was also Margeary to think about. If he ended up doing something with Arya, Margeary would also be hurt and the relationship they both shared would be terminated. He didn't want that either.

_Shit. I don't even know what I want!_

He thought angrily. Everything was confusing to him at the moment and his throbbing dick wasn't helping him think clearer. All he wanted at the moment was Arya, but he wasn't sure if he would want her that way if they did in fact have sex.

He needed to get out of the shower fast. If he stayed there any minute longer he would end up breaking something out of frustration. Gendry washed himself quickly and rinsed away the soap lather from his body. When he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. His body was dripping wet and he had forgotten to bring his towel with him. He cursed himself for being so forgetful and walked out to his room, leaving a water trail behind him. If his step mom Cersie saw that she would be highly bothered. He walked out of his bathroom and into his room, ignoring the cold shill that was hitting his body.

Nothing could have prepared Gendry for what was about to happened.

As he stepped into his room, his gaze immediately went to the small girl who was sitting on his bed. Her grey eyes were wide and staring up at him, her plump lips forming a perfect O.

"Arya... what are you doing here?" Gendry's voice was hoarse as he stared at her in surprised.

**A/N: I've decided to have the authors note at the end of the story because I think it's better lol. Anyways, hey guys I'm happy that you guys still keep up with this story even though I haven't been posting every day like before. I've been way too busy and I will still be busy because I have to take summer classes :(, soooo I've decided to have a schedule for my posting. I'll post a chapter every Friday morning since it will be the only time I will be free and that way I don't have to make you guys wait weeks for an update. **

**On another note, I'm so happy to have 16 follows and 16 reviews and 7 followers. Even though the numbers aren't high, it means a lot to me that people are actually reading my story and liking it as well. I would really appreciate it if you guys could keep on reviewing.**

**(Sorry for the cliffhanger lol, thought it would add more suspense ;])**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gendry's POV**

She was there, in his room staring up at him in surprised. Her eyes were glued to his body and his feet were glued to the floor. He couldn't move, speak or think clearly. All he could do was stare back at her. She was wearing shorts and a white halter top which made her body look extra curvy. She looked good and he wanted her. He needed to kiss her now.

"I, um. I-I c-came here to, um apologize" She said after a moment of silence. She was looking everywhere but him. "I, um I should go" She said getting to her feet

"Wait no, don't go" Gendry finally found his voice. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay with him

"Can you um, put some clothe on?" She asked, a light blush appearing on her face

"Ah, yeah sorry about that" He said, awkwardly walking towards his closet. His whole body felt hot and he was blushing hard. No one else had that effect on him before, no one had made him blush that way. He didn't know whether he liked it or was embarrassed by it. All he knew was that he wanted Arya near him. He quickly fetch a pair of black boxers and put them. Hoping that Arya was staring at him.

He shook his head. Why in god's name was he hoping she was staring? And why hadn't he thrown her out of his room? Why did he want her here? Just minute ago he was thinking of staying away from her. So why couldn't he start now?

_Because you want her dumbass. Can't you see that. _His subconscious snapped

No, no I can't want her. I just don't want to be rude. He argued with himself.

He turned to face Arya who was sitting down awkwardly on his bed, staring towards the door. He needed to get dressed, but a part of him was telling him not to, it was telling him to stay in his underwear and for some forsaking reason he listened to that part of his brain.

"So, why are you here?" He walked towards her, trying to sound nonchalant about everything

"Um, to apologize" She looked so hot when she was shy, he had just realized that.

"Apologize for what?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about

"You know, for last night" She wouldn't meet his eyes. She was now looking at her hands, chipping away the nail polish on her nails.

He felt like teasing her. She had never been this shy before and he liked it. She was obviously surprised that he had remained in his boxers and he knew that she was dying to look up at his body. Somehow he liked that, he liked the feeling Arya brought him and he forgot all about his worries of Margery and the promise he had made to himself earlier about staying away from her seemed to vanish away.

He sat down beside her, slightly touching her arm and she flinched, finally looking up at him. He was smirking at her and she wore a shocked expression on her pretty face.

"You mean, for attacking my face?" He leaned down and whispered in her ears, making her blush. He had no idea what he was doing, what game he was playing or where this was going to take both of them. But he was in too deep already and he didn't want to get out.

"I, I didn't" She said, leaning away from him

"Oh, but you did Mi'lady" He smirked at her

"Don't call me that, stupid!" She hit him hard in his arm.

Gendry laughed, she hated being called Mi'lady yet he loved calling her that. She stared up at him, anger clear on her face and he knew he had to do something to show her that he wasn't laughing at her.

Without a second thought, Gendry grabbed Arya's face, leaned forward and kissed her hard. She hesitated for a moment but then relaxed under him, allowing his tongue to enter her pretty little mouth. He savoured every inch of her, sucking on her lower lip, making her moan in his mouth. She tasted sweet and smelled like the ocean and he wanted every inch of her.

He gently pushed her back, placing one hand gently on her waist while the other was traveling to her breast. She didn't stop him. Instead, she leaned back and placed both hands on the back of his neck. He tried to not break away from the kiss, but he had to. He had to make her comfortable. When he let go of her lips she was staring up at him. Her eyes were full of lust and something else. A small smile was playing on her lips and he felt his heart beating fast against his chest

"What are you doing to me Arya?" He whispered, he was dizzy with want, his breathing coming out hard and fast and he felt his dick growing in his boxers.

"The same thing you're doing to me" She whispered back, biting her lower lip

Gendry let out a groan. The way she bit her lip did things to him. He felt a hot sensation in the pit of his stomach traveling up and down his body. His dick was getting harder and he could see that Arya was getting insatiable underneath him, wiggling her hips in small motions. Her chest falling down in a slow pace.

"Damn it" He said. His mind was blank and the only thing that mattered was Arya. He gently pulled her up in bed so that her feet weren't dangling at the end then moved his body next to her. They stared at each other intensely. Neither of them looking away. He had never realized how beautiful Arya truly was. Her big grey eyes were one of a kind and her short brown hair was boyish yet sexy at the same time. It looked really good on her and only her. He studied her every move. The way her lips were parted, the way her breathing was coming out, the way her boobs looked in that halter top. A small part of her stomach was showing and he was dying to touch it.

"Arya..." He whispered before pulling her on top of him. She gasped as she realized what he was doing then smiled down at him. Her smile was pure and sincere and he felt light inside. He loved the feeling, it was the only thing that made sense to him.

She straddled him and placed her hands on his chest, slowly leaning forward to meet his lips. She gently sucked on his lower lip, nibbling it a little making him moan in her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore.

He felt a warmness circulating through his body and down to his dick. The more he kissed Arya the more he wanted her. Every negative thought that had passed through his thick bull head had vanished and he only had space to think of how sweet she was. He flipped her over so that he hovered on top of her. She was looking at him through lidded eyes, her breath was coming out fast and hard and so was his. H leaned down again and began kissing her neck and then lower down to her collar-bone, sucking gently on her soft skin. She let out a groan and gently began tugging on his hair as he continue to leave love trails all over her neck. He grabbed one of her breast and gently massaged it, wishing she didn't have her shirt on.

He placed his lips back on hers. He couldn't resist being away from them and they ached for her. Her lips felt good against his and he knew that he loved the feeling. His mind was blank and all he could think about was her and how full of life she made him feel. he feeling overwhelmed him and he thought his heart would explode. The kiss and her sweet tender touches awoke every living fiber on his body and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life. He could easily stay a whole day making out with her and he wouldn't grow tire.

By the time they both stopped kissed they were both out of breath. they laid in each others arms, waiting for their breathing to return back to normal. He held her tight against his body, her face facing his. They were staring at each other without saying anything. As their breathing back to normal, his mind began to clear.

_This is wrong Gendry. _

Gendry tried to ignore the voice inside his head and hugged Arya tighter, she giggled against him and hugged him back.

_Gendry, stop this while you can! _The voice kept on pestering him. He knew it was right. If he spent anymore time with Arya he would fall head first into an abyss and won't be able to get out. He still didn't know exactly what he felt for her or what the feeling he was feeling was, all he knew was that it made him happy. But that wasn't good enough, he needed to know, he wanted to be sure he wanted her before he did anything. And again, there was also Margeary. What if whatever he was feeling at the moment was only temporary? He would end up hurting Arya and Margeary.

He needed to think, he needed to be away from her.

He gently pushed her off and watched as her face filled with worried.

"What is it?" She asked sitting up

"Arya, I think this was a mistake" He said in the most apologetic voice.

Arya's expression went from worried to angry. He had never seen her that way before and he worried the worst might happen.

"I thought you wanted this!" She said through gritted teeth. She looked annoyed, tears were beginning to fill her eyes and Gendry wished he had remained hugging her instead.

"Arya, I am sorry Arya I don't know what I want" He felt like being honest with her "I don't know what the fuck I want. this...this, I don't know what the fuck this is. I know you like me and it's pretty obvious to me and I won't lie to you, I feel something for you but I don't know what it is, and I don't want to hurt you!" He explained himself, he tried to grab her hands but she pulled away fast and leaped out of the bed.

"You should have said that before you kissed me! You should have said that you stupid idiot!" She was shaking with anger, tears were beginning to spill from her eyes and Gendry practically flew out of bed to embrace her.

"Let me go, you stupid idiot! LET ME GO" She fought as he held her

"No Arya, listen to me! I know I've fucked up but I didn't mean too," He tried holding her against his body but she kept on punching and wiggling around

"You didn't mean too? Didn't mean too! Seven fucking hells Gendry!" She was yelling now as she pushed her off him

"You stupid bull-headed bastard! Why would you lead me on like this why? I thought you liked me, but of course I was wrong."Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and Gendry tried to hug her again but she leapt away from him.

"Don't touch me please!" She spat "God I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I ever believe that you felt something for me? Why would anyone feel anything for stupid, horsed face Arya!" He felt like shit and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to say this things because they were all wrong. Guys would line up to have Arya smile at them.

"You're wrong Arya, that's all bullshit and you know it. I never meant to lead you on and I know I fucked up. I didn't mean too I swear! I just don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. I honestly don't know. You make me happy and I love your kissed but I don't know if that will be enough. I don't want to hurt you by making a drastic decision. I just need to stay away from you, think clearer," He told her. He needed her to understand what he felt.

"Fine Gendry, I'll stay away from you too," She brushed away her tears and walked out of the room before Gendry could catch her.

_SHIT! FUCK! What the fuck have I done? Now she's going to hate me. She's going to fucking hate me! _

He thought to himself as he paced his room back and forth, pulling his hair in frustration. He didn't want that! He didn't want her to walk out like that. But then what exactly was he expecting her to do? To take it like it wasn't nothing? Of course she would react that way.

He wished he had dealt with the matter in another way, he didn't like the Idea of her being mad at him. He had fucked up, this was the dark abyss he was fearing. He needed to do something about this, he couldn't stand having Arya mad at him. He needed to talk to her to make her understand.

He ran to his closet and looked for something to wear. He quickly put on some jeans and a black shirt and fished his sneakers from under his bed. He went over to his bathroom, put some deodorant on and fixed his messy hair. After he was done he took his phone from his bedside table and ran down the stairs and into the garage. As soon as he pulled his car outside the gates of the Baratheon Mansion, Margeary's car pulled up next to him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I would post every Friday but I can't post this Friday because I would be going on vacation that day in the morning. I worked on this chapter while I was supposed to be doing my math work so I'm sorry if i repeat certain things too often. Anyways, this is only Gendry's POV and you'll find out what happens to Arya in the next chapter that i'll post next Friday !**

**Also, I wrote a new fan fiction called "Away from home" I would like it if you guys could check it out and review it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arya's POV**

She was fuming with anger even though she had no right to be. She knew she what she had done with Gendry was wrong. He was dating someone and even though she didn't like it, she was dating someone too. She had practically thrown herself at him, kissing him in the hope that he would magically want her as much as she wanted him. She had been so wrong... The only that kiss had left her was with a vast emptiness in the pit of her stomachs and a burning ache to have them pressed against hers.

_But you can't. _Her subconscious snarled at her. _He wants to stay away from you..._

And she must do the same. There was no reason in staying around, it would just be too painful for her to bear. She desperately wished she had never liked Gendry, she wished he had been immune to his laughter and ocean eyes, she wished her heart didn't flutter at the sound of his voice, she wished she had never kissed him, never tasted his sweet tender lips. She wished and wished as tears fell down her cheeks. Hot tears had appeared in her eyes as soon as she drove off from Gendry's house. Since her vision was blurry she thought it would be wise to stop the car. She parked herself on the side of the road and wept like she had never wept before.

She wasn't as strong as she thought she was and Gendry was to blame. He made her weak and vulnerable and she hated that. The way his lips fit perfectly with hers, the way his arms felt around her, he way he _touched _her. She hated all of it. The way he made her tremble with his touch...no one had managed to do that before. He made her heart beat uncontrollably fast that she feared it might burst. He brought such happiness to her, even before she had fallen for him, back when they were just friends. And now that happiness would be gone forever and she feared she would ever smile again.

_Stop crying Arya! You're better than this. _She told herself as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand _Pull yourself together! _But no matter what, he tears would not stop coming. Her heart ached and her chest tighten.

_If I liked Tommen instead I wouldn't be crying now... _She bitterly though.

She needed to get herself together. She needed to stop crying and be strong. She knew that no matter how long her and Gendry had been friends for, he wouldn't like her the way she wanted to be liked. The only thing Arya could do was move on, move on before she fell deeper into his blue eyes that resembled the sky. She resented going to his house, she should have never went. She was hoping Gendry would tell her what she wanted to hear, she was hoping he would answer her question from last night. But everything had gone wrong. Instead of talking all they did was made out and that didn't answer any of Arya's questions, it only made her more confused. The only thing he said was _"What I feel for you is not good enough for me to leave Margeary" _The words were bitter even though he said them in the sweetest voice he could muster. They had pained Arya and she felt her heart being squeezed. The pain was replaced by anger as she recalled what he had said.

_What type of shit was that? _She thought angrily _Not good enough Arya, you'll never be good enough! _

Everyone was always better than her, she was always low and lonely and the only ones that had ever been there for her were her brothers. No one ever had time for her, no one invited her places. Not even her sister Sansa. Everyone and everything was better than stupid little Arya Stark.

_Maybe I should just run away. _That sounded pleasant. Away from all her problems and dread was where she wanted to be. She had so much on her mind it was beginning to ache. It seemed like all the people she loved the most were letting her down. Her father, who she had always adore had completely shattered her happiness when he had practically sold her off like a piece of meat and Gendry, who she had always admired and loved dearly, he had shattered Arya beyond repair.

_You did it to your self. _Her subconscious was cruel to her, reminding her of the things she didn't want to be reminded of. She wished she could shut it off along with her feelings for Gendry but she just couldn't.

She should have never done what she had done. She should have never kissed Gendry at the party, she should have never been at that party in the first place! But she couldn't turn back the time, she couldn't do anything. If she could, she would return back two days ago when Sansa and Tommen had begged her to go to that retched party and she would have said no again and again until they would have left her alone.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" She hit the starring wheel with clenched fist. Pain shot through her hands but it did not compare to the pain in her chest. She wanted the pain gone, she wanted her feelings gone, she wanted to be ice-cold and heartless but she couldn't. Her feelings were alive in her and the more she thought of Gendry the more it hurt her.

_Why am I so weak?_

A loud ring startle Arya from her thoughts and she looked over at the phone that fat on the passenger seat of her car. She didn't want to answer, she wanted to be left alone. She ignored the phone, fearing it might be Gendry calling and continue to wipe the stubborn tears that kept on falling from her grey eyes.

The phone rang and rang restlessly and the sound aggravated Arya. With a loud groan she picked up the phone, ready to swing it out of her window but then she saw the screen and noticed that the caller was Tommen.

_What in the world could he want? He was always calling at the wrong fucking time. _Arya thought bitterly as the phone rang and rang in her hand. He was the last person she wished to speak to but she was curious to know why he was calling her. _Had he seen her storming out of Gendry's room? _Arya had completely forgotten that Tommen was Gendry's younger brother and that they lived under the same roof.

Arya picked up the phone but remained silent, waiting for Tommen to say something.

"Arya, are you there?" He asked, he sounded worried like he always did. That always seemed to bothered Arya, even though it shouldn't.

"Yes" she replied meekly

"Where are you? Mother said you stopped by the house today yet I did not see you" he sounded hurt and Arya had no time to deal with his hurt.

"I went to speak with Gendry" She said, praying that Tommen or his mother had not heard hers and Gendry's brief argument " After I was done I left" She felt hot tears pooling in her eyes. _Oh when will they stop!_

"Arya, are you upset?" He asked startled

"No" was all she could say

"Are you sure? Did Gendry do anything to you?" Arya almost laughed.

_Oh sweet Tommen if you only knew.. _

"No"

"Arya..." He sighed, a long and weary sigh "I wish you could be honest with me. I wish you could see me as a friend at least. I know you hate our relationship. You hate that your father forced you to date me for the sake of his business, but. Look Arya, I know I have no right to intrude in your life but I can't help to wonder about you sometimes. You're so close to my brother and that bothers me. What is it that he has that I don't?" The question took Arya by surprise, _what on earth was he saying? _She didn't know how to answer so she waited, waited for him to continue. Tommen took the silence as a sign to continue whatever he was saying, and so he did.

"Why are you so close to him yet you can't be close to me? We might not have the same mother or the same color of hair or eyes, but we're brothers, blood brothers so tell me what does he have that I don't?" Tommen's words left Arya open-mouthed. His voice was low and firm but gentle as well.

"Say something" He pleaded

"What do you want me to say?" she asked. She was clearly lost at words.

"Anything Arya, anything but this silence. If you can't stand me then tell me, if you fancy my brother then tell me. Just don't make me stay here, holding on to hope that you might like me"

_Like me? Like me? When in the world had she given Tommen that impression. And how did he know she fancied Gendry? _Arya was confused, so confused she wanted to throw her phone out the window again. _What was it with the Baratheon boys and their stupid shit? _

"I never gave you that impression Tommen," Was all she managed to say

"I know you didn't. I just, shit Arya whatever. Forget what I told you, forget everything and just, just forget it okay. I'll talk to mother and father, I'll get them to speak with Mr. Stark. I'm pretty sure my dad will still help him out with his business. As long as Sansa and Joffrey remained engage. I'll ask them to end this at once, I don't want to burden you. And don't worry, I'll tell them I'm the one that doesn't want this" And with that, he hung up on her, leaving her speechless for the third time in a row.

His voice was laced with sadness and it filled Arya with shame. She hadn't realize that her actions were affecting Tommen. _Did he even like her? WHy had he said all of that?_

"I shouldn't have picked up this damn thing" Arya grumbled as she threw the phone to the empty seat beside her. The conversation had left her sadder than what she already was and ever more confused.

_Why did he say all that? And was he serious about talking to his parents? _She wished it was true, she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone she didn't like, but still... the way he sounded, the sadness in his voice broke her heart and somewhere deep inside she hoped he was just saying that to say it.

Arya bit her nails anxiously. The sun was high and shinning bright and she was beginning to sweat. She had been out here for the longest and she knew she most go home. She had left this morning without saying anything and she was sure her brothers were probably already searching Westeros for her.

_He obviously likes you Arya. _A small voice said in her head as she wiped the last remaining tears off her face

_No, no, no. _She shook her head. _It cannot be, Tommen is just jealous of Gendry, that's all._

_Because you're always showing an interest in Gendry, you're always around him dummy! _The voice said again

"Please, shut up!" Arya said to her mind. Her head was pounding as she drove back home.

_Tommen likes you, and he probably always has. _The voice in her head was determined

"Oh my god." Arya whispered. When had her life become one of Sansa's favorite dramas? This couldn't be happening to her and she refused to believe it. But the more she thought about it the more she wanted to know.

_Just call him back..._

She took the phone and went through her caller Id and dialed Tommen's number and put it on speaker. It rang and rang and she hoped he didn't answer. _If he doesn't answer he does not care about you...If he does, well then he does._

He answered on the fifth ring. His voice was glum.

"What is it?" His voice filled the car. The sweetness had melted away like ice on a hot summer day.

"Do you like me?" She blurted out

"What?"

"You heard me Tommen," She didn't want to repeat herself.

Tommen sigh, "Of course I like you. Ever since I first met you, when I was eight and you were nine. I always waited for you, always. I waited for you to talk to me, or to become friends with me. I watched you from afar when you came over and played with Gendry, even though he was older than you. He seemed to be the only guy you wanted to be around. Him and your brothers. You wouldn't even let Joffrey around you. For years I thought you hated guys with blonde hair but then that didn't make sense since you talked to my uncle's and my mother. I waited for you to let me into your life but you never did and even so, I always held to the hope that one day you might notice me and become my friend. But we got older and I noticed how your eyes would look at Gendry and search for Gendry everywhere, so I decided to stay quiet and push you out, it was the only thing to do."

"But then father told me about his proposal with Ned Stark and that I was to be your boyfriend. Oh boy I was the happiest person in all Westeros. At first I thought he was taunting me but no, he had been dead serious and I couldn't be more happily to consent to his command. But you would never like me Arya, you would never come to me no matter how much I wait for you" He stopped speaking, as if to catch his breath. The sweetness had returned but it was mixed with sadness as well.

_What in the world had he just said to her? This really couldn't be happening to her. _Nothing had prepared Arya for what Tommen had just said. It brought her more shame. She had always pushed Tommen away, not because she had something against her, but because he wasn't her cup of tea. He was soft and tender and she liked rough and brave. She didn't know what to say to his confession so she remained silent again, hoping he would speak.

'Was that what you wanted to hear?" He asked her, his sweet voice was gone again.

_Shit. Say something._

But Arya didn't know what to say. She didn't know what great deed she had done to be liked by Tommen who was as sweet as honey. She feared that if she opened her mouth she would only hurt him.

"Arya..." The way he whispered her name was different from Gendry. His voice was not hoarse and lust-filled or firm. It was silky and soft and so strange to Arya.

_This is your time to be happy. Gendry doesn't want you, he never will but Tommen does. _Her subconscious was a wicked thing and she tried to push the thought out.

_Tommen wants you, unlike Gendry. _

_Tommen wants you, unlike Gendry._

_Tommen wants you, unlike Gendry._

The words kept repeating in her mind as Tommen waited for Arya to say something.

"Why didn't you talk to me? You said you waited for me to do so, but why didn't you talk to me, why?" Arya didn't know what else to ask. Tommenn was a craven.

"Because I'm not brave and fearless and stubborn like Gendry. I am gently and so is my heart and I feared your rejction. I feared getting hurt, yet here I am." Arya really couldn't believe the turns of event.

_This is your time to be happy. Take it._

"I'm sorry" She was truly sorry. She had never asked for Tommen to like her or for her to like Gendry. She didn't know what to do. Her head was swimming with thoughts and words and she wanted to shut it off. Gendry's rejection was loud and clear in her mind and so was Tommen's confession. She had a choice here, she could either remain sad, with tears in her eyes or she could either start new and be happy.

She saw Winterfell getting nearer and nearer and she chose to be happy.

"Tommen, I know I've been a complete ass and I don't deserve you at all but I don't think it's wise to cancel our arrangements. How about we start as friends at least. And, and" She hesitated. She knew would regret it but she wanted to be happiness. She hated crying and feeling weak. There was no other way...

"And what?" He asked

"And maybe, if you're not tired of waiting, you could wait a bit longer for me until my feelings for you begin to grow and then we could turn our friendship into something else"

She was breathless.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, he noticed how his voice had changed from sullen to eager. Like a little child.

Arya wasn't sure but she wanted to be happy. She didn't know if she would end up liking Tommen, she didn't even know whether she would ever stop liking Gendry. But she had to try, she had to.

"Yes" She replied as she pulled up to Winterfell. Her brothers were all outside the front gate, waiting for her.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so I don't know if you guys still like this story or not but um here I am! Anyways, this chapter was going to contain Gendry's pov as well but it was too long so I had to cut it off in half so I'll post his POV Friday. I am glad I'm getting reviews and that Gendry and Arya are making some readers angry lol, (don't worry, they'll make you guys happy soon enough) Also, I will be adding Tommen's Pov as well because he's going to become a big character in the story as of now... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Gendry's POV**

Margaery's brown eyes stared at Gendry as she sipped her coffee. She was lost in thought, her expression unreadable and Gendry was beginning to get anxious. Less than twenty minutes ago Gendry was on his way to find Arya when he got stopped by Maragery. Now they were both seating on a stool, in the Baratheons kitchen isle. He didn't know what to say and she wasn't asking any questions. It was early in the afternoon and Margarey felt like drinking coffee.

She continued to silently stare and he continued to mentally kick himself over and over. He could not believe he had cheated on Margaery again. He could not believe he had liked the kiss he had shared with Arya and that his limbs ached for her. Most importantly, he couldn't believe he had been so cruel to her. He wanted to go after her and apologize, but Margaery was seating beside him and he didn't know what to do.

_This is for the best. _A sullen voice said in his mind. _Staying away from Arya was for the best. She's hurt now but she'll get over her feelings._ He didn't want her to be over it though. He wanted her to forgive him for being such an idiot. He had played with her feelings and he knew he should not have kissed her but the way she felt in his arms prevented him from stopping. The kiss was still vivid in his memory and he tried to shake it away.

"Why are your lips so red?" Margaery's soft voice broke through his thoughts

"Huh?" The question caught him off guard and he felt Arya's lips against his for a split second and then the feeling disappeared.

"Your lips, they're red and puffy" She looked more closely, her face inches away from his.

Her lips were parted and Margaery's face transformed into Arya's.

_No, no stop!_ He mentally screamed. _What is wrong with me?_

Gendry blinked repeatedly and Margaery's face came into focus. "What's wrong babe?" She placed one soft hand on his cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb. Without a word, Gendry leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers. She placed both hands on the back of his neck, bringing him closer to him and deepening the kiss. her mouth felt strange to him and tasted like coffee. her kiss was full of hunger, and Gendry tried to search for that spark he had felt when he had kissed Arya. But he never found it, instead of feeling good, the kiss felt weird. No burning sensation traveled around his body and he wanted to push her off, but she kissed him eagerly and Gendry had no choice but to continue.

He wished that staying away from Arya would wash away the feelings he was beginning to feel, but he never got his wish.

A month had come and gone and Gendry had not heard a single word from Arya, yet the feelings she had left him with were still there, growing stronger each day that passed, taunting him every time he was with Margaery. He missed Arya, he missed being around her stubborn self terribly and he didn't know what to do. She avoided him at every cost and she had all the rights to do so. He regretted everything that he had done wrong to her, he desperately wished he could take it all back but it was already to late. Her brothers were surprised by their sudden animosity between the two of them and when ever they asked Gendry about it he never knew what to say.

"We fell off I guess" He would tell them, it pained him too much to the point where he wanted to cry. Everything was going down hill for him and his relationship with Margaery wasn't flourishing either. They started having arguments and Gendry would often wish he was laying with Arya instead.

_I'm a fucking idiot! _He mentally screamed at himself. He was laying down on his bed, his face unshaven and his hair a mess, thinking about everything that had happened between him and Arya. He had been so certain that staying away from Arya was the right thing to do, and now here he was, all empty and angry. The two kiss they had passionately shared were still vivid in his mind and when he closed his eyes at night he could feel her sweet breath tingling against his skin. He had sweet dreams of Arya laying down with him and seeing her smile and hearing her laugh and when he awoke without her he felt empty and alone. _Oh how I long for her_, _for her forgiveness, for her to allow me back in his life._ He was the biggest idiot alive and he knew if he didn't do anything about his current relationship with Arya, he would never get her back, not even as a friend

He was supposed to be getting ready to go out with Jon and Robb. They both had noticed how strange Gendry had acted in the past days and decided to take him out for a drink to cheer him up. He wasn't in the mood to go out though, he wanted to stay home and sleep and dream those sweet loving dreams. But Jon and robb were persistent and he had no choice but to agree.

They would be coming for him in about an hour so he decided to start getting ready. he took a quick bath and threw on a pair of black jeans and a white tee.

He lazily dried his hair and began to get ready. At around 7:00 p.m Robb called him and told him to get his sorry ass out the door. It was dark already and the air was chilly. He spotted Robb's black suv by the front gates as he walked towards it. He needed a drink, multiple drinks. He needed to get out of that slumber because it was doing him no good.

"Look at that beard!" Jon joked as Gendry entered the car

"It looks good okay, better than yours" He joked as he greeted Robb who was laughing

"Ouch, you've become harsh my friend" Jon said, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded

"Stop being pussy Jon, harsh Gendry is better than soft Gendry" Robb teased as he drove.

"Where are you two pansies taking me?" Gendry said as he relaxed on the back seat of the car. It felt nice to be out of his room for a change

"To the 'Iron Throne' club, they just opened it a few weeks ago" Jon explained

"Sweet," Gendry said rubbing his hands together, he couldn't wait to get drunk.

* * *

The club was full by the time they got there and Gendry, Robb and Jon had to push their way through the club to get to their seats. The atmosphere of the place reminded Gendry of Dany's party and he couldn't belive how much had change since that day. The memory made his heart ache and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"We're going to party hard tonight!" Robb said excitedly as he sat down in one of the stools of the bar, pushing locks of auburn hair out of his face.

"Yes we are" Jon smiled "Can I get three shots of tequila?" He asked the bartender.

He smiled and nodded his head "Coming right up"

"So, are you going to tell just why you've acted so glum lately?" Robb said as the bar tender handed them their drinks

"I thought we came to have fun, not talk" Gendry said gulping down his drink as if it was water. The liquid made his throat burn and his eyes watered.

"We came to party, but first, we need to know what's been eating you inside." Jon said apologetic, placing one hand on his shoulder. Gendry sighed. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his feelings. _How on earth was he going to tell Robb and Jon that he couldn't stop missing Arya and wanting her after he had made out with her twice? _They would kill him and then leave his soul for Ned Stark to take care of. He didn't want to risk it, besides drinking away his pain sounded way better than talking about how badly he fucked up.

"Nothing really." He lied, he was staring at his empty shot glass, wishing it was full again

"Can I get another one?" He asked the bartender "On second thought, can I get the bottle"

"Alright, you can't just get drunk off Tequila," Robb said when the bartender brought out the bottle

"We came to have fun" Gendry replied, pouring himself a shot.

"Sharing is caring you greedy bastard" Jon joked, snatching the bottle from Gendry's grasp "Now, tell us what's going on. You and Margaery don't seem to be as happy"

"What's to tell? I guess our relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed" Gendry gulped down his drink.

"What do you mean? You two are still together right? And you both looked fine a month ago, when we went to Dany's party" Robb said

"A lot can happen in a month" Gendry said. A lot of things did change in just 30 miserable days, yet his feelings towards Arya were still there. That was the one and only thing he truly wanted to change, yet it never happened.

"That is true my friend" Jon said with a grin "But, why did it happen, why did you two fell off?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Gendry knew perfectly well why him and Margaery had fallen off. He stopped caring for her the way he should and she started noticing. After a few fights she realized he wasn't worth her time and stopped talking to him. At the moment he didn't even know if they were still together or not.

"Are you two together?" Robb asked

"I don't know, I guess not" Gendry only shrugged, he was down to his fourth shot glass and he was feeling the liquor beginning to take effect

"You're a mess man." Jon laughed, looking around the club. The music was loud and people were dancing but Gendry didn't feel like doing anything.

"What do you mean a mesS? I'm perfectly fine" Gendry gave a slurred laugh

"It's like you're a new person, what happened to you" Jon asked

"What do you mean , new person? I've hung out with you guys almost everyday"

"And every time you hang out you resemble a ghost. You barely laugh, you barely make jokes. You don't tell us about your problems, you don't go out with us. When we hang out we always have to stay at Winterfell. I'm worried about you bro" Robb said genuinely concern

Gendry felt the liquor traveling around his body, making his thoughts a blur. He didn't answer, he was afraid of saying everything he wanted to say. He was afraid of saying what he truly felt.

"You two sound like Joffrey and Sansa" Gendry said under his breath

"Mate, we're just worried" Jon told him

"I know, but I don't know I don't feel like talking about my problems."

"Let's dance then" Robb said over the loud music. He had just spotted a girl in the crowd, and his eyes were wondering

"Alright" Gendry said getting up. He didn't feel like dancing, but it was better than having the two Stark nag him about his problems

"Find a girl tonight and forget about Margaery" Robb joke, patting his friend on the back

But it's not Margaery I wish to forget. He thought bitterly as he walked into the dance floor. Robb and Jon immediately disappeared. Graving a pair of girls and dancing with them. It wasn't long before Gendry found his own. A girl around his height with shoulder length brown hair and a long hard face grabbed him by the arm and dragged him deeper into the crowds of dancing people. She began grinding on him and even though he did not want to, he began dancing himself, letting the liquor take control of his body. He held her by the waist and pulled her arse to his front. He pictures Arya, like he always did and he desperately wished it was her in front of him, dancing with him, letting him explore her body. But most importantly, letting him hold her. Gendry would be more than happy with just a simple hug from her, to hold her in his arms and fall asleep to the sound of her heart. He had thought about that lately like a madmen. He didn't know why he never saw it before, something that was right in front of him. He cursed himself for being so blind, so stupid. She liked him, she had liked him since forever and he had liked her as well, he just didn't know it, didn't want to admit it. But now that he had it was too late.

_No, it can't be too late. I have to get her back._

"Hey big boy, what's ya name?" Gendry was so lost in his own mind to realize that the girl he was dancing had turned to face him. Her hands were tangled around his neck, holding him in place.

He looked at the girl, studying her carefully. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't bad either. She had a wicked grin on her lips as she waited for him to answer her question.

"Gendry" His mouth felt dry and he wanted to get away

"That's a pretty name, never heard of it before" She played with his hair, tugging it gently "never seen a man with hair this black" she touches his hair softly with her hands

"Uhm" What's all he managed to say.

"I'm Osha, but my friends call me _Shaa" _She whispered seductively in his ear. Her breath was warm and smelled of alcohol, making his stomach turn.

_What was he doing? He should be home, plotting of a way to get Arya back. Not in a club with a wild girl name Osha._

"Osha, it was. Very nice meeting you" He said, pushing heer off him. He needed to get out of the club, to call Arya, to look for her. He wouldn't stop until she forgave him. She had to. They were best friends. She had to forgive him, she just did.

"There you are, we thought the crowd had swallowed you" Robb smiled when Gendry took a seat beside him

"Did you find someone?" Jon asked

Gendry didn't want to talk about Osha, so he just nodded his head

"What about you two?" Gendry asked, as Jon sipped his beer

"I did, got her number and everything" Robb smirk

"At least you two got lucky, I didn't find anyone worth my time" Jon said glumly

"No one is worth your time anymore," Robb rolled his eyes "Why are you so quiet, did you get someone's number?" Robb turned his attention to a sulking Gendry. His thoughts were else where. He wondered what Arya was doing, he was itching to ask Robb and Jon about it yet he didn't know how.

"I'm tired" He simply said

"We've been here for two hours dude, it's not even 11" Jon complained "Let me order you a beer or something. You need to lighten up your mood" He smiled

_Lighten up his mood. Not even alcohol was doing that at the moment._ He bitterly thought as he passed his hands through his black hair and took a deep breath. The only thing that would _lighten up _his mood was Arya, only her.

"I'm fine, I don't feel like drinking"

"Gendry Baratheon doesn't feel like drinking? The world must be coming to an end" Robb laughed, his smile big and pure causing Gendry to smile a bit.

"There it is, the famous Baratheon smile." Jon said "I miss seeing you smile man, you and Arya. What really happened between you two"

And there it was again. The question he was trying so hard to avoid. Every time they asked him about it his heart clenched and he felt weak, but he knew that sooner than later he must answer them. You could never keep a secret from the Starks, they figured out everything.

"we had a misunderstanding. I acted like a jerk, I don't know. I just don't like her and Tommen" Gendry found himself saying

"Isn't Tommen your younger brother? I keep forgetting about that" Jon said before chugging his beer

"He is, but I just don't like him around Arya. I don't want to see her with him" Robb and Jon eyed him weirdly

"I know what you mean, It's weird to see Arya dating someone. But I think this is for the best" Robb replied, his smile faded and he wore a serious expression on his face

"They're not dating, yet every time I see them together I want to punch them" Gendry knew he had to stop talking. He was already pushing it he knew it would be a matter of seconds before he told them everything

"But they are dating, I hope your brother treats her good. If he doesn't then, well, he won't be able to hide under Cersei's skirt" Jon smirked

"What do you mean they are dating? I thought it was just an agreement" Gendry asked, a sudden feeling of dread falling over him making his knees weak.

"yeah dating. I don't know what happened but Arya decided to go out with him." Job shrugged his shoulders, completely oblivious that he had just dropped the biggest bomb on Gendry at the moment.

Gendry's mind swam with voices sneering at him for being so stupid. He had her, he fucking had her, he always did and he managed to let her slip from his fingers. She was not even his friend anymore. He had completely lost her just when he had finally managed to realized that he wanted her more than anything else in the world.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so so so so sorry for delaying this so much. Shit keeps on piling up on me and I barely have time to sleep. I'm taking math classes and the professor is killing me with homeowner, (actually working on some homework right now) and on top of that I didn't know how to write this chapter! I had writers block for a whole week then didn't where to take the story. I am sorry if this chapter is ass, I won't blame you guys if you completely hate the chapter but I just couldn't hold it off anymore, and Idk i tried changing so many things but this just seemed perfect to me so here we are. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tommen's POV**

Tommen still couldn't believe it. He felt happiness and pride circulating through his body as he held Arya close to him. They were watching a movie in his room and she had snuggled up beside him. They've been together for a week now, after spending almost a moth getting to know each other. He still couldn't believe it and some days he would pinch himself just to see whether he was dreaming or not.

Just a month ago Arya had called him, and thanks to the seven gods he had mustered up the courage to tell her that he liked her. He was ready to get rejected by her but no, she called him back and asked him to do the one thing he never thought she would ever ask him to do. The words were still clear in his mind and every time he thought about it he smiled. Arya Stark was finally his and there was nothing else in the world that mattered to him as much as her.

"You okay?" She raised her head from his shoulder, her big grey eyes staring up at his green ones

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" He said smiling down at her

_Gods she's beautiful. _He thought as he hugged her a bit tighter

"What are you thinking of?" She asked placing a hand on his chest

"Of us, how I'm a really lucky guy and how you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" Arya rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on his arm

"Stupid," He could see a smile forming in the corner of her lips "You're not lucky, and I'm not beautiful. I'm just Arya"

"Well, it just happen to be that 'just Arya' is quiet amazing" She really was. She brought him a happiness that he never felt before. She was so wild and outgoing and out of his league yet he never gave up hope that one day she would be his. He knew she liked his half-brother Gendry but that still didn't stop him. Gendry was a bull-headed idiot who had no idea what he was losing.

"Stop it Tommen, you're making me blush" She joked taking his hand in hers. She began tracing small circles in his hand, making him shiver in anticipation. She drove him crazy, every time she was close to him he would hope she would finally kiss him. Even though they had dated for a week now, the still hadn't sealed the deal.

They had spent a month getting to know each other, finding out what each other liked and what they didn't like, going on dates and talking on the phone until one of them fell asleep and he hadn't seen Gendry around Arya. It looked like they were both avoiding each other and that made everything better for Tommen. It had been the best month of his life, and he decided to push his luck and ask her out. She agreed without hesitation, and the next day they met up and held hands.

"You look beautiful when you blush" He told her, he had stared down at her. Watching her as she watched the movie. Her eyes were glued to the TV and her small hand gently caressed his.

"Stop it, I'm serious" She said without averting her eyes from the tv "If you call me beautiful one more time I won't snuggle with you anymore" She looked at him, trying to give him a serious look but failed. She looked adorable when she tried to look serious, her lips were parted and Tommen knew that if he didn't kiss her now, he would never muster up the courage to do it.

He grabbed one part of her face gently, startling her a little and leaned forward. She didn't pull away, she just stared with big grey eyes as he continued to lean down. Moments later he felt her lips against his and kissed her. She was his first kiss and even though he had no idea what the fuck to do, he just followed his heart. He kissed her sweetly and softly, removing his hand from her face and bringing it down to her waist. She kissed him back eagerly and snaked her hands around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Without him knowing, he was on top of her and she was laying on her back on the floor. Their bodies close together, feeling the heat of each other and Tommen was full with desire. He didn't know kissing her would feel so good, her soft lips were full of hunger and when he felt her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth, he let it slither in. He did the same, tasting every inch of her mouth, holding her tighter to him as her legs wrapped around his waist. He was surprise by her actions but didn't pull away, he was too lost in her to do anything.

* * *

**Gendry's POV**

The rain was thick and cold and Gendry was drenched from head to toe. He had traveled to Braavos to visit his mother the day after Robb and Jon had dropped the bomb on him. He needed to get away, to rethink everything and to just escape for a while. He spent three days with her and now he was back in Westeros, hours away from Kings Landing. He was traveling in his motorcycle, and everything had been fine until it decided to break down in the middle of the road. It was starting to get dark out and the rain just wouldn't stop falling. He knew that if he called his dad he would send out Barristan to come and pick him up, but he didn't want to go home. He knew that going home meant seeing Tommen and if he saw Tommen he knew he would punch the shit out of him.

He knew it wasn't his younger brother's fault, but just the thought of him and Arya together boiled his blood. He cursed himself over and over as he parked his bike on the side of the road and took out his phone from the pocket of his leather jacket. He scrolled through his contact and stopped on Jon's phone number. Maybe he would let him crash at his place. Jon had moved out of the Stark mansion a few weeks ago, due to an argument he had with Catelyn Stark. He was now living north of Winterfell, at a place called The Wall. It would take Jon hours to get to where he was but it was Gendry's only alternative. If he called Robb and crashed at the Stark Mansion he would run into Arya and he didn't want that either. All he wanted was to have her so bad, he wanted her to be away from Tommen and when he thought of them together he would boil with anger. But he didn't know what to do to get her back. He hoped those three days he spent with his mother would clear his head and make him think clearly but it didn't. He came back with nothing, only the burning desire to have her.

He dialed Jon's number and on the third ring he answered him.

"You're finally back in town?"

"Yeah, about that. I had a little problem on the road" Gendry replied, trying to start his bike up again but his efforts were useless.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked

"My bike broke down and it's raining cats and dogs" Gendry said exasperated, he knew he would get a cold the longer he stayed out in this rain.

"Where are you? I'll be over" Jon told him

"I'm somewhere on the Kingsroad, It's dark out and I don't know exactly where, but If you drive straight on the road you'll find me" Gendry explained to Jon

"Are you near Kings Landing though?"

"I believe so, I passed High Garden and Storms End hours ago." He told his friend

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit, try to be patient" Jon laughed before hanging up.

Gendry didn't need patients, he needed to get out of this wet clothe and sleep. He had driven since this morning and he was tired and hungry. The drive from Braavos to Westeros was a long one, especially if traveled on a motorcycle. Gendry sat back down on his bike, trying to see if it would start-up again but each time he tried his results would be the same. He felt like punching it and breaking it but decided against it, he would just end up hurt and even more tired.

He decided to think of Arya instead, he needed to do something to get her back, but what? He knew she wouldn't forgive him just because he had broken up with Margaery. He needed to make it up to her someway, show her that he liked her as much as she liked him. Show her that he wanted her, that she was the only thing that was important to him. He just didn't know how exactly he would do it. She he wouldn't talk to him, no matter what he did, and he feared that if he went over to her house, they would both end up arguing and her family would realize what was going on. Everything was complicated, everything was a struggle but Gendry would face a million obstacles if it meant he would get Arya all to himself.

An hour later, the rain had finally ceased and Jon's pick up truck was making its way to Gendry. He still didn't know what to do about Arya but he was glad Jon had come, even if it meant he would be interrupting his heavy thinking. He needed warmth, maybe after a hot shower he would think of something to do,

"You're finally here, I was beginning to worry" He said as he walked over to Jon who was climbing out of his car

"Sorry mate, get in before you freeze to death" Jon said as he walked towards the bike

"Are you going to be able to carry that yourself?" Gendry asked as he opened the door to the passenger side of the car with cold, hard fingers

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm strong enough" Jon reply with a smile

Gendry did as he was told and got into the car, the heat immediately warming up his stiff body. He stared out the window and watched as Jon dragged his bike to the back of his truck. Moments later Jon was beside him, driving towards the wall.

* * *

**Arya's POV**

She was pacing back and forth, restless and worried. Jon had left an hour ago without telling her where he went and he still wasn't back. The rain outside had stopped but she knew the roads were wet and she worried something bad had happened to him. She shook her head furiously, wiping away the thoughts and went to biting her nails.

She had arrived at his new apartment around five, when it had just started to rain and decided to sleep over once the hard rain began to fall. She needed to see him, to get some counseling from him. Hours before she had been at Tommen's house, snuggling with him and she had even kissed him! It was still vivid in her mind yet she didn't feel giddy about it, she actually didn't feel anything at all. She had tried to, she had tried to find that spark but it just wasn't there, no matter how hard she kissed him or how hard she pushed his body to hers. It just didn't feel right! She needed to talk to Jon about it, even though he was a guy she was pretty comfortable with him and he always knew what to do.

She explained everything that had happened between them, leaving out the parts about what happened with her and Gendry a month ago and how she still had feelings for him. He sat her down and told her straight up _"maybe you just don't like him yet, maybe you just see him as a friend" _Arya knew he was right. Even though she had tried to like him, she could only see Tommen as a friend. But she was determined to see him as something else, even if it took everything she had in her to forget about Gendry she would do it.

After talking to Jon and spending some quality times with him, he got a phone call and stormed out the apartment without saying anything to her. And now here she was, with her heart in her mouth praying to the old gods that her brother was fine.

As if to answer her prayers, Jon's door opened and he walked in with Gendry behind him.

Arya immediately stopped pacing. Her body was frozen and she just stared at him. He didn't notice her at first but then he looked up and his blue eyes were locked on hers.

"Ah, Arya Gendry will be staying with us tonight, his bike broke down" Jon explained as he closed the door behind Gendry

She didn't say a word, she was afraid to speak, she only stared at Gendry whose mouth was hanging open. She felt herself growing hot and butterflies began swimming all over her body, but they were quickly replaced by anger, by her hurt. She moved her feet and walked towards Jon's room without saying a word.

"Hey, Arya come back here" Jon yelled after her but she didn't turn back. Tears were filling her eyes and she felt stupid.

_Don't you dare cry! He doesn't deserve any once of your tears._She firmly told herself as she entered the bathroom. She knew that locking herself in Jon's room would be futile. If she locked herself in the bathroom no one would bother her there. She fell to the floor and hugged her knees, her heart was beating fast and she felt hopeless. He looked so beautiful and she had missed him so much. They had spent a whole month without seeing each other and she had no idea how she had managed to do that and now that he was near her she feared something would happen.

_Jon is here, so don't worry. _

But she was worrying, she didn't know how to react around him or what to do with herself. They were no longer friends, she had made sure of that and they had shared two very intimate moments until he decided to be a dick about them. She was frustrated and wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give in to her sorrow. No, she was Arya the wolf girl, and wolves didn't cry, they were strong and fearless and didn't show defeat.

She decided to get up from the floor and go back out there to face her fears. They cut deeper than swords and she would not let them harm her.

Jon was nowhere to be found when she entered the living room and neither was Gendry. Either they were both outside or they were at his room. She thought about leaving, if she called her dad or Robb one of them was bound to pick her up. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same place as Gendry and plus, there was only one room which meant share it with him in a way. But she couldn't leave, she was only wearing one of Jon's old t-shirt and to get her stuff she had to go to Jon's room. She didn't want to risk bumping into Gendry, she was planning on staying away from him at all cost.

"Hey, Jon went to put my bike in the garage" His voice startled her, making her jump

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" Arya didn't know what to do. She was frozen again, her body trembling

"Arya, I'm so, so sorry" Arya felt his hand on her arm and she flinched. His touch felt heavenly but she needed to be strong. She couldn't let him control her emotions. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

That was the biggest mistake she ever made. Right in front of her was Gendry, wearing what she assumed to be a pair of Jon's sweatpants and his chest was bare. It took everything in her not to stare at it, instead she looked straight into his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize Gendry, just, please stay away from me." She yanked her arm away from his hand and tried to walk past him

"Stop being so childish, come on talk to me" He pulled her to him, holding her by her shoulders. She tried to be strong to not b break but she felt so weak, so vulnerable. She thought satyinng away from him would make the feelings disappear but it didn't. Somehow being away from him made them stronger.

"Please, I know I've been an asshole, I deserve this i really do. Every goddamn inch of it but please, I am sorry please Arya" He was begging her, his eyes were moist with tears and he looked pretty pityful.

"Hey you two, everything's okay?" Jon asked as he closed the door behind him

"yeah," She said, getting out of Gendry's grip "I think I;m going to go home" She told her brother, who kept on looking between her and Gendry

"What , why?" Jon asked confused "It's already 10 Arya"

"Dad can pick me up, or Robb" She told him. There was no way she would be staying in the same roof as Gendry

"if it's because of me, then I'll go. I'll call a cab or something" Gendry looked hurt, but Arya decided not to pay attention. She needed to stop caring, she needed to numb herself to him

"Enough you too. Neither of you is leaving. It started raining again and the roads are too slippery. Now, both of you are going to stop being stubborn and fix whatever the fuck this is" He waved his hands between Arya and Gendry. He sounded harsh and determined. "You two will go to my room and stay there until both of you are friends again. I don't care if it takes all night or all week, you two are going to solve your problems now!" Arya wanted to punch her brother right in the face. He clearly didn't know what the fuck he was asking her to do, he didn't know how hard this would be for her.

" No, I won't do it" She protested, while Gendry just stood there, silent like a statue

"Stop complaining and do it. Do I have to drag both of you up to the room?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not talking to this idiot"

"Oh yes you are. You, go to the room" He said pointing at Gendry who only seem to nod. That made her angry, why wasn't he complaining about this, why was he giving in without a fight?

"Go on, follow him" Jon said firmly

"I said I wont." Jon would not make her talk to Gendry, he just wouldn't

"Fine then" Jon said walking towards her. Without hesitating he picked her up and placed her over his shoulders while she kicked and screamed at him to let her down.

Gendry was already seated on the bed when Jon brought her into the room. She punched him as hard as she could when he set her down but he just laughed and kissed her forehead. "Please, stop acting like a nine-year old and just forgive him already" But how can Arya forgive Gendry? How can she even stand in the same room he was in? She was suddenly nervous as Jon walked away from her and towards the door.

"Try not to get killed by her, when both of you have talked and solve everything just call me" Jon told Gendry who gave Jon a small smile in response.

"I swear Jon, you're the one I'm going to kill" She told him before he laughed and closed the door to the room.

She immediately ran to it and tried ti open it but it was locked. she kept on turning to lock but it still wouldn't open. Somehow Jon had managed to lock the door from the outside, restraining her from exiting the room.

* * *

**A/****N: Okay guys so I decided to do another update because I feel like I owed it to you guys since It took me two weeks to upload chapter 12. Anyways I decided to include Tommen's POV because I want you guys to see what he's feeling as well and just so you know, Tommen is based of on the actor that played him on season four of GOT. I've also made Braavos really close to Kings Landing. **

**I'm also going to give you guys the age of the characters just in case anyone is curious lol.**

**Arya-18**

**Gendry-22**

**Jon/Robb- 22**

**Sansa-20**

**Joffrey-20**

**Dany-21**

**Margaery-21**

**Tommen-17**

**Bran-14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gendry's POV**

Gendry's heart was beating uncontrollably fast, he hadn't fully realized what Jon had done until he saw Arya knocking furiously on the door, begging Jon to open it. He had wanted to talk to Arya for the longest time, he wanted to have her close and now that he did, he simply didn't know what on earth to do. He was seating on Jon's bed, watching as Arya hammered the door, screaming at Jon. He contemplated whether or not to put on a shirt, the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. It actually pained Gendry to see Arya try to open the door. It just showed how much she wanted to be away from him and that broke his heart into millions of pieces. He didn't know how much he cared about her until now.

"Arya..." he said after he found his voice

"Don't talk to me, this was probably your idea" She spat angrily at him without turning around.

He sighed and passed a hand through his black hair in frustration. He had no idea Jon was planning on locking him with Arya in his room, he even wondered whether Jon knew how he felt about Arya. It wasn't worth thinking about that now when he had a bigger problem to face right in front of him. Talking to Arya would not be an easy task and he knew it would most likely take all night.

"I swear I didn't. I had no idea Jon was going to do this" He told her

"Oh please. Do you think I'm that stupid? You never know anything Gendry. You're always blind to what's right in fucking front of you" She turned to face him. Her voice was cold and foreign to him. He wasn't use to her anger, and that was all her voice displayed. After eyeing him bitterly for a few seconds she turned her back to him and began fidgeting with the door again.

"Can you please stop doing that and just talk to me! I know I shouldn't have done what I did or said the things I said but please Arya, believe me when I say this. I'm so fucking sorry but what's done is done and there's nothing I can fucking do. Do you think I'm happy? seeing you this way makes me so fucking angry I just want to kick myself over and over." He was on his feet, angry that she was so hot-headed to see how sorry he truly was. He walked behind her, dying to pull her into his arms and show her that he wanted her so badly, that he had missed her every single day and that she invaded every inch of his mind and heart. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, he wanted to kiss her neck and whisper sweet things in her ear but he stopped himself, not wanting to push his luck.

He felt her shift uncomfortably in front of him and she wrapped her arms around herself, sighing deeply.

"Please Arya, say something, yell at me if you want. Just don't ignore me please. This is killing me, I didn't know what I had until I lost it and now I'm drowning in my own pathetic sorrow. I need you, I need you more than I needed anything in my life. I never truly knew what needing someone truly was until I realized you were gone from my life. Arya please..." He felt like a dumbass, talking to Arya's back, trying to make her see how he felt, but it wasn't working, he just stood there motionless, staring at the door.

"I don't want to be mad at you, but I can't help it Gendry" She finally said after a few minutes of silence

"I opened myself up to you, did the impossible at Dany's party just to show you, just to show you that I've always cared for you. But then you said I wasn't good enough , on top of that you went back to Margaery, you always did, both times you kissed me I waited for you to come with me but I was always let down. I'm angry and I have all the rights to be." Her voice was small and weak and it broke Gendry's heart in half. He never meant for Arya to get hurt this way. He just didn't know what he wanted a month ago. He had no idea of his feelings for her and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. But that had failed him and he ended up hurting her even more.

"I keep on saying this but I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. All I wanted was to know that what I felt for you was real and not just temporary. I didn't want our friendship to end, you have no idea Arya, how much I've missed you"

He couldn't help it anymore. Her body was calling to him and the way her shoulders went up and down every time she drew a breath was making his mind grow numb. He needed to hold her, to tell her how he felt and make her believe him. Just when he was about to embrace her she turned and faced him, her cheeks stained with tears.

"You're a stupid bull, you know. And I hate you for making me weak and miserable. I thought you friends were supposed to be just friends and I hate that you turned to be something more than that. No one's ever touched me or kissed me or made me feel like you do and I can't shake the feeling off my body and I hae you so much for that. You ruined everything, why did you have to get inside my head? I was perfectly when I was nine. Why did you have to grow up and ruin everything" She was breathing hard, as tears fell from her clouded grey eyes.

He wanted to hug her tight and wipe away her tears with his kisses but she was too angry to let him do anything. She continued to rant, each word hitting Gendry harder than the one before. He was indeed a stupid bull and he needed to do something to fix this, to fix her broken heart.

"You are so blind and deaf and you missed all the fucking signs Gendry. You made me do things, at Dany's party, you have no idea how embarrassed I felt after that" Gendry noticed the blush that was creeping up her face and his insides grew hot as he recalled the memory of her on top of him, the way her body reacted to his touches and kisses. He felt the same sensation he felt that night and he wanted to be back there, holding her tight and making her happy.

They stared at each other, her eyes were red and puffy while Gendry felt hot tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or do and all he wanted to was hold her and hold her until his body grew numb from holding her. He noticed how she tried to keep her gaze away from his chest but she kept failing miserable. He was dying to feel her small hands touching him, but he had to make things right. That was his only priority at the moment.

"I swear to you Arya, everything I did, every kiss I gave you, I meant it. I didn't know what I wanted or why I was kissing you but I did know I loved every bit of it. It drove me crazy, _you _drive me crazy. Please, please forgive me. I can't take this anymore. I want you and only you and shit, it took me a while to see it, to realize that you're the only one I want but I'm ready to make things right. I want you to know that I, I..." He couldn't seem to get the last word out. He had thought about it before he went to bed every night and he dreamed about telling her, but he just couldn't seem to get it out. He never thought it would be possible, but now that he had her here in front of him, it was pretty damn clear to him.

He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. Forcing her to see the truth that was painted in his ocean blue eyes. After taking a deep breath, he rested his forehead against hers. She didn't move away and that relieved him, instead she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. Her body relaxed against his and he pulled back his head. He gently caressed her cheek, wiped away the tear stains and without giving it more thought he whispered to her

" I love you"

She stood there in front of him with her mouth hanging open, her eyes were wide and the shock on her face was big. He had no idea whether she believed him or not and he wished she did. He wished she would say it back. He pressed his body closer to her, as closer as he could. He couldn't resist having her so close to him, he was dying to kiss her lips until he couldn't kiss her no more.

"Gendry..." She whispered, she unlocked her arms from his waist and was trying to get loose from his embrace. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that if he didn't, she would only get mad.

With a sigh, he let go of her face and stepped away.

"You're too late" She said after a few seconds of dreadful silence.

He didn't know what to say to that. Did it mean that she didn't love him back? Of course not, he knew that she loved him, if she didn't she wouldn't have hugged him back, she wouldn't have said everything she said. She wouldn't have... but then why was he late?

"Why am I late Arya, why?" His voice was low and he tried to push back the tears that were threatening to fall out. He wasn't a very sensitive person but this situation was breaking every bit of him.

"Because you are Gendry!" She said raising her voice "You have no idea how much I cried over you! how much I fucking love you. But you never saw that did you? No, you didn't. All you saw was Margaery. That night at Dany's party, I thought you were going to leave her, and be with me.. I thought you had feelings for me, but I was so fucking wrong, as soon as you saw her you ran to her, leaving me to eat my feelings and go home. I don't even know why I visited you the next day, I guess I was thinking you just needed time to think. I gave you another chance but what did you do? You pushed me away and said that I wasn't good enough and instead of running after me, instead of talking to me you just stayed with Margaery. You fucking stayed with her so don't tell me that you love me Gendry because I'm pretty sure you don't . You can't love someone in just a month, you just can' don't know anything." Her anger was back and Gendry felt his heart chattered against his chest. He was lost for words and he knew nothing he'd say would make things better but he had to try.

"I know I acted like a dick but Arya, I didn't know what to do! After you left that day, i realized that you were the one that I wanted but I guess you're right, I was too goddamn late but don't say that I don't love you because that's a fucking lie. I love you with every inch of my body and the more you stay away the more my feelings for you grow. I've loved you since before all this, I just I never realized until now. I wish I could take every bad thing I did to you back, I wish I could go back in time and went to you instead of Margaery. I wish you would stop being so fucking stubborn and just forgive me" He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks and he knew that if she didn't forgive him, his whole life would crumble.

"It took every ounce of my being to stay away from you. Over the past month I've tried so hard to get you out of my mind but you're there, you're always there and I can't do this Gendry. I can't forgive you, if I do you're just going to hurt me once again, you're going to make me weak and I don't want that, I don't want to feel vulnerable or needy. I want to be strong and I can't do that when you're around me." Her voice wa calmed again yet it pierced through Gendry's heart like a knife

"And I have a boyfriend now, and you have Margaery..."

"I don't have Margaery. I don't have or want her all I want is you. You don't need Tommen either, he would never, ever love you how I love you" He didn't know where he got the courage but he went up to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped in surprised and place her hands on his chest

"And how exactly do you love me huh? All you've done is made me cry, Tommen on the other hand has made me laugh and smile and I deserve that, I deserve to be happy" She looked up at him with cold eyes

"I can make you laugh, I can make it up to you. I can fix this, please Arya"

"you're too late Gendry" She bit her lower lip "You're too late, I already gave him a chance"

"But you don't like him, you like me Arya, you only like me" He said, desperately wanting her to say yes, to say that she only liked him

"I will grow to like him, I will grow to love him just like I..." She didn't finish her sentence, she looked away from him and towards the ground "Please let me go Gendry, I need to be happy. Allow me to be happy" she sounded as if she was pleading

"Don't say that to me please, don't tell me that. Just say that you forgive me and put me out of my misery"

"You're being selfish Gendry" She said, pushing him away, "you're only thinking about you're happiness, but what about mines huh? I just can't let you off that easy, you need to suffer just as much as I did" Gendry could only sigh at her words and reluctantly let her go. She really didn't know how much he had suffer as well and how much he was still suffering. She didn't know how dark his life had become when she stopped talking to him, she didn't know that he was a soulless corpse, aching to have her. He was losing his mind and he needed her as much as he needed air to breath. He couldn't let her go but there was no way that she would allow him back into her life.

"You're with Margaery and I'm with Tommen. I think this is for the best." She whispered

"You're not with Tommen and I'm not with Margaery. I want you and you want me. Only me." He told her stubbornly, gently caressing her face

"Gendry, no. I know what my feelings are but I already gave Tommen my word and I don't intend to go back on it. This is your fault you know. If you hadn't acted like a stupid bull, this wouldn't be happening now." She said in a more calm voice

"I know Arya, I know. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world" He said as he held her face gently in his hands "So what are we to do? Are we going to keep on ignoring each other or?"

"I don't know Gendry, I. I don't want to ignore you but I also want to stay away" she said looking away from him

"I don't want to stay away, I want to see you and talk to you. If you won't give me another chance at least be my friend again" He begged her,

"That means I would have to forgive you"

"Then do it, forgive me and be my friend again. Arya I can't stay away from you, I really can't" He cupped her face with both hands an brought her closer to him. His mouth inches away from his.

"I don't know Gendry."

"Arya, at least give me the chance to be your friend again" He pleaded

"F-fine" She stammered, removing Gendry's hands from her face "But just friends okay"

He felt something explode in his chest and he couldn't contain himself. He picked her up and twirled her around. Laughter escaping his lips. She had forgiven him, she had agreed to at least be friends with him and that was more than what he deserved.

"You're overreacting" She said as a small smile appeared on her lips. He gently placed her back on the ground and placed a kiss on her cheek making her blush

"Arya Stark, you have no idea how happy you've made me" He said, wishing he could kiss her lips instead

"Oh shut up. Don't make me take it all back" She tried her best to sound serious but her face broke into a grin and Gendry found himself hugging her yet again.

"You won't do that" He whispered against her ear. He felt her tense against him and debated whether to hold her tighter or just let her go.

"Let's wake up Jon now" She said pulling her body away

She walked towards the door and began to call on Jon. No matter how hard she knocked or called his name, he wouldn't answer. They both called for him for at least ten minutes until they realized Jon had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So i dunno. I've been working on this chapter since last night and even though I don't really like the way it turned out I decided to keep it like this cus i just didn't find another way to write this so yeah i hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave me your reviews ! they mean a lot to me :]**


	15. Chapter 15

Arya Stark couldn't remember the time she felt this nervous over something, she was practically shaking with anxiety as she laid on Jon's bed. She curled herself up, wishing she could stop the rapid beating of her heart but it just wouldn't. It was ridiculous really, Gendry wasn't even near her and for all she knew he was probably sleeping already. He had offered to sleep on the floor, having refused to let her take that place, yet she felt his presence so close to her and that brought butterflies to her stomach.

She knew she would get no sleep at all, not when Gendry was so close to her. She closed her eyes, rolled over on her back and let out a sigh of frustration, thrashing her legs and groaning.

"Can't sleep either?" His voice startled Arya, it was thick and strong without a trace of sleepiness in it

"Hmmm" She replied, not trusting how her own voice would sound like

"It's cold, Jon's blankets aren't doing anything to warm me up" He complained

"It's not even that cold, if you want you can have mine" She managed to say, her heart beating faster by the second

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I took my lady's blanket?" Even though she could not see him, she knew he was smiling

"The smart kind. And don't call me my lady Gendry" She felt her face growing hot

Gendry laughed, a loud hearty laugh. A laugh that Arya missed hearing and a laugh that she loved so much "I've missed you. All this time that you've spent avoiding me, I've spent it hating myself. I was an asshole Arya and no matter how many times I apologize I still fee like shit. You, you were nothing but nice to me and I was so fucking stupid not to see what was clearly in front of me this whole fucking time" Arya's heart stopped completely and her stomach turned with anticipation. She felt lightheaded and a smile crept on her lips without her permission. As she laid there, listening to the beat of her heart, she wonder when she had become such a girl.

She didn't say anything to Gendry, only waited on him to continue and when he didn't she sat up on bed and found him getting up from the floor. Her heart hammered faster against her chest as Gendry approached her, sitting down on the bed.

"I, everything I said before, about loving you Arya. It's nothing but the truth and I want you to believe that. I've never been good with words and I always say shit that I don't mean and I don't know, my life is a mess but so is yours and I know that you know that you and Tommen would never work. You can't lie to yourself and say that you will grow on him because we know that would never happen. Arya..." He was close to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

She wanted to push him off, to get out of bed and somehow open the fucking door but she couldn't. She was too weak and she hated herself so much for it. The way his body made her feel was unbelievable and all she wanted was for him to kiss him again. He gently cupped her face with his hands and slowly caressed her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful you know, and I never really noticed it because In my mind I always saw you like a little sister. But when i saw you with Tommen that day, I noticed how fucking gorgeous you are and how stupid I was to pretend to see you as something you were not. you're so wild and unpredictable and the last thing I had on my mind was that you, out of all people liked me. I didn't know you had it in you to like anyone, after all the things you said about boys and how they grossed you out. But I can see that that was all a bluff" His voice was soft and his breath tickled her face. She didn't know whether he was teasing her or not but when she looked at him in confusion he simply said "I'm glad it was, I'm glad you like me and that we kissed and that you came to my house that day. I'm glad to be your best friend and that I love you"

She didn't know what to say or do other than stare at his blue eyes. She wanted Gendry so much it was physically hurting her and having him so near was making her grow dizzy.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or say something? I feel like a complete idiot"

"Why?" She managed to choke out

"why what?" He asked with a confused look on his face

"why are you telling me this? Why are you glad that all of that happened"

"Because It all made me realize that I'm crazy about you. I threw you away because I didn't know what the fuck I was feeling but when you left, i finally came to my senses." He said sadly "I have missed you so goddamn much, you have no idea how happy being with you makes me, you don't feel the same I guess and I don't blame you. This is my fault and-" Arya cut him off by holding his face in her hands. She gently caressed his cheeks and looked into his eyes. Despite the room being dar, she could still see his blue eyes. She knew she would most likely regret it in the morning and that she should probably restrain herself and make him wait but she couldn't wait herself.

"shut up stupid,"she whispered before leaning in and kissing him. She caught him by surprise at first but then he opened his mouth and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, unlike the kiss they shared at Danys party, but then hunger and desire took over them, and the kiss became deep and strong. He brought her small body on top of his and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as his tongue sneaked inside her mouth, tasting every corner of it. She copied his move and soon both their tongues were entwined with each other. Her hands were tangled in his hair while he held her tightly, his fingers digging against her hips. Her body was on fire and she was growing dizzy with want. She felt content in his arms and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. For a brief second she thought she was dreaming. But then he broke away, leaving her wanting more, her breathing was hard and so was his and they stared at each other.

"does this mean you'll give me a chance?" He asked, breathless

"no, this means that i feel the same way you say you feel for me. Even though I'm pretty sure i like you more than you like me" she gave him a shy smile "And I already told you, I'm going to make you wait" she couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face.

"you're so evil" he said pressing his forehead against hers

She inhaled in his scent and felt her body grow limp, she loved him, there was no mistaking that.

She wrapped her arms Around him and let her head fall against his chest. He did the same, holding her tightly.

"I had no idea this would feel so right" he said against her hair

"you never know anything, stupid" she smiled against his chest, feeling an overwhelming happiness take over her body.


End file.
